Love and Lust
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff wants Adam. Adam wants Jeff. But Matt and Chris don't want them together. Will Jeff's brother and his ex drive a wedge in his thing with Adam or can Jeff and Adam overcome what everyone else wants?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff slipped his black mesh shirt over his head. He had just gotten out of the shower and it was time to head for the post-Wrestlemania party. Only this year, it was going to be about so much more than that. He had split from Chris three months ago and had been accused of doing nothing but moping since then. Well tonight he was going to snap out of his little funk. He was going to show Chris and everyone else that he was moving on.

"Jeff!" Phil yelled. "Come on dude! We're going to be late."

"Hold your horses!" Jeff snapped. "I'm making sure I look okay." He shook his head as he checked himself out in the mirror. Besides the black mesh shirt, he was wearing a pair of very tight black jeans. His blonde hair hung wet and loose down his back. "I look hot," he said to himself. He opened the bathroom. "I'm ready!" he announced.

Phil and John, who had been whispering to each other before this, stopped and just stared at Jeff. "Wow," Phil said in amazement. "Matt's going to have a stroke if he tries to keep the boys off you tonight."

Jeff grinned. His older brother was way too over protective sometimes. "So I look hot?"

"You look hot," John confirmed. "But there's one thing missing." He reached into the waistband of Jeff's jeans and pulled the straps of his thong up so that they were resting right on his hips. "There. Now you look smoking hot."

Jeff blushed and bit his lip. "Everyone's going to see it now," he pointed out.

John shook his head. "Don't play that virginal game with me Jeffey. I know you much better than that." He grinned at both Phil and Jeff. "You know, we don't even have to go to this party. What better way to show Chris that you're over him than having a threesome with both me and Mr. Brooks over here."

Phil groaned. "John we've been over this. I'm not sharing you with anyone else so drop the threesome subject. Besides, we're not the ones Jeff here really wants anyway."

Jeff smacked Phil on the arm. "Quiet you. I swore you to secrecy on that!"

John's eyes widened. "Jeff has a secret crush? You can't have a secret crush!"

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Because that discriminates against me!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and patted John on the shoulder. "Sorry buddy." He opened his hotel room door and stepped out of it. "But I'm not telling you who it is right now. You'll just have to--OOOOHHH SKITTLES!" He ran down the hallway and snatched the bag of fruity candy right out of an unsuspecting Cody Rhodes's hands.

Randy burst out laughing. "I told you that he would find you as soon as you opened that package. He has the uncanny ability to steal Skittles from everyone."

Cody looked upset. "Dude, that's not fair. I wanted those."

Jeff reluctantly handed over three of the Skittles back to Cody. "The rest are mine," he declared. "You can't have them back."

"Jeff come on," Cody pleaded. "Give me the Skittles."

"Or at least give him something to make up for his lack of Skittles," Phil said as he and John joined them.

Jeff grinned mischievously and planted a kiss right on Cody's lips. John and Phil made some catcalls while Randy objected to his boyfriend getting kissed. Cody opened his mouth in surprise and Jeff slipped his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. Cody finally gave in and started kissing Jeff back.

"Now that was hot," John said when Jeff and Cody broke apart.

Randy pulled Cody towards him and glared at Jeff. "My boyfriend. Go get your own."

Jeff was going to say something in response to that but that was when he saw Adam walking by. He couldn't help but stare as the blonde Canadian as he passed them. He looked so delicious that it was hard to resist going to take a taste right then and there.

"Oh dude!" John exclaimed. "You like him! You like Copeland!"

Phil smacked his boyfriend. "Yes, let's say that as loud as possible. That's really what you need to do."

Jeff licked his lips. "Nobody say anything to Matt," he told them. "The last thing I want is for him to find out and try to stop me."

Cody frowned. "He can't stop your feelings Jeff. He may not like them, but he can't stop you from feeling a certain way."

Randy rolled his eyes. "He's not talking about his feelings Cody. Dear Jeff here is planning on making a move tonight. Aren't you Slutty?"

Jeff glared at the Legend Killer. "Quiet Whore. Nobody told you to speak." But he couldn't deny what Randy had said. He had been lusting after Adam for quite some time now, but he hadn't made a move because he hadn't wanted Matt to get mad at him. But tonight, he was tired of denying himself of what he wanted. He wanted Adam and he was going to get him by any means necessary--even if it meant incurring the wrath of his older brother. _Sorry Matty, but tonight, it's about what I want for once._ _Hopefully you don't hate me for too long._


	2. Chapter 2

Adam downed his third drink all in one gulp. The post Wrestlemania match was jumping as usual, but he didn't really feel like celebrating all that much. Yet another one of his title reigns managed to get ended before it ever really got started. He was frustrated by the fact that nobody seemed eager to keep the belt on him for more than three months. Hell, this one hadn't even quite made it to two months yet before the powers that be on the creative team decided that John needed another title reign. So now the two most dominating figures in the company had the main titles and where did that leave him? It left him feeling depressed, pissed off and desperate for any kind of distraction that could come his way.

"Hey there buddy," Jay said as he sat down next to his long time friend. Even though he had to be feeling the effects of the Money in the Bank match, he wasn't showing them. "Why do you look so sad? It's a party dude!"

"Leave me alone Jay," Adam muttered. He ordered another drink and downed that one in a single gulp too.

"Oh stop being a little pissy pants," Jay ordered. "This is supposed to be fun! I can't have fun if you refuse to have fun."

"You're a big boy. You can have fun without me." Adam turned around to leave but he found himself being pushed back into his seat by the arriving Jeff.

"Hey there buddy old pal," Jeff said cheerfully. "You're not leaving already are you?"

Adam just stared at Jeff like he had gone crazy. "Since when have I been your buddy again? You hate me just like Matt does."

Jeff frowned. "I don't hate you. All that shit between you, Amy and Matt happened four years ago. It's time that we all moved on." He leaned himself over the bar and looked around. "Oh bartender! Bartender! Come here bartender!"

Adam couldn't help but let his eyes roam Jeff's body. The younger Hardy looked like a total slut. His shirt and pants were so tight that they left nothing to the imagination. Then there was the fact that his red thong was sticking out for the world to see. And that ass of his was all raised up and waiting…

_Stop it,_ Adam scolded himself. _Stop that thinking right now. This is Jeff fucking Hardy you're looking at right now. Matt will fucking kill you if he finds out if you want to fuck his brother silly…ugh! Damn it! Why does Jeff have to move his hips like that right now? Fucking hell, that's hot._

Jay patted Adam on the shoulder. "I think I should leave you two boys alone to have some fun."

Adam glared at other blonde as he started to leave. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Get back here you bastard!"

Jay turned around and grinned at him. "Come and get me if you want me to stay."

Adam scowled. Jay knew very well that he really did not want to get up and expose the hard on Jeff had caused within five seconds of his arrival. "I hate you Reso!"

"Well that's too bad because I love you Copeland!"

Jeff got his drink from the bartender and waved goodbye to Jay. "Bye bye!" He grinned at Adam. "So…we're alone at last." He sucked on his straw suggestively. "I like those leather pants."

"Thanks," Adam said as he took a drink of the whiskey the bartender had just handed him.

"They would look better on my hotel room floor."

Adam choked and spit his drink out everywhere. He looked at Jeff in shock. "What did you just say?"

Jeff just grinned at him and pulled him up to his feet. "Dance with me Adam."

"But I don't dance," Adam tried to point out. Those objections went unheard by Jeff though. He pulled Adam out to the dance floor and placed the older man's hands on his hips as he started to move to the beat. Adam groaned and pulled Jeff closer to him. This was insane. If Matt wasn't witnessing this right at the moment, then he was going to get told eventually and Adam would be a dead man walking. But Jeff felt so damn good and Adam didn't want to let him go.

"Now see, dancing isn't so hard," Jeff said. He turned around so he was facing Adam. "Of course, there is something more than a little hard between us."

Adam's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Jeff cupped his erection through his pants. Fuck, why did Jeff have to do this right here, right now? "You're going to get me killed you know," he gasped out.

Jeff shook his head. "I won't let Matt hurt you." He squeezed Adam's crotch gently. "You can do whatever you like to me and he won't be able to do a damn thing about it."

Adam licked his lips. "Don't tempt me Hardy. Don't start making promises your ass won't be able to keep."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jeff grabbed Adam's hand and sucked on his finger suggestively.

Adam growled and tossed Jeff over his shoulder. He pushed past everyone else and got them outside in the back alley. That was as far as he could get them though, because the next thing he knew, he had Jeff pinned up against the wall and he was kissing the rainbow haired man for all he was worth. _Hmmm…he's been eating Skittles again._

Jeff mewled quietly as they finally had to break apart to breathe. His green eyes watched eagerly as Adam undid their pants. "Do you want me to--"

"Not this first time," Adam muttered. "But believe me, you will have a sore throat before the sun rises." He yanked his pants down before getting Jeff's completely off. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered as he picked the smaller man up.

Jeff did what he was told, kissing and sucking and biting on Adam's neck all the while. Adam didn't waste any time in taking what he wanted. He slammed into Jeff's very willing body as hard as he could, groaning at the tight fit. "Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered. He held still, trying to will himself into not coming right then and there.

"Oh God Adam," Jeff moaned sweetly. "You got to move. You can't just stay still."

Adam bit at Jeff's ear and tugged at it. "Don't tell me what I need to do. I'll do what I damn well please to you, got it?" He yanked on Jeff's hair, causing him to moan again. Taking a deep breath, Adam began to thrust as hard as he could. Jeff was so tight and hot and he felt incredibly good. "Jeff…" Adam groaned.

Jeff whined and whimpered as he clawed at Adam's shirt. "Oh God…Adam please…harder of fuck me harder!"

Adam grabbed Jeff's painfully hard cock and began to jerk it roughly. "Come on Jeffey," he whispered. He began pounding Jeff's ass even harder. "Cum all over me." He kissed Jeff roughly, enjoying the increased whimpers as he hit Jeff's prostate.

"Adam!" Jeff cried out as he came. The look on his face was enough to trigger Adam's orgasm, and he spilled his seed deep inside Jeff's body.

Adam pulled out of Jeff and gasped for breath. That had been unbelievable. He looked at the younger man and found himself already hardening again. "Come on," he said. "Get your pants on so we can take this party somewhere that's a little more comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was very frustrated at the moment. He had gotten distracted before taking his shower and as a result, he had arrived at the post Wrestlemania party very late. Now since the party was going to be an all night thing, being late didn't really matter. But the problem was that Jeff had disappeared and nobody knew where he had gone. At least, that was what they had _said._ He had the feeling that a lot of people had seen where Jeff had gone and they just weren't telling him.

"Randy!" he yelled. He pushed his way through the crowd so he could get to the Legend Killer and a very intoxicated Cody. "Have you seen Jeff?"

Randy shook his head. "We split up after we got here. I have no idea where he is now."

"Your brother is a Skittle stealer!" Cody yelled. He pointed his finger up in the air and nearly fell over. "He stole my Skittles!" He grinned. "But he's a great kisser though. Great Skittle stealing kissing bastard."

Matt looked at Randy in confusion. "Just don't ask," was all Orton said.

Matt sighed and went back to looking for Jeff. He knew damn well that the entire locker room was out to fuck his baby brother, which made him very uneasy. There was no telling who Jeff had run off with while he had been out on his own. "Shit," he cursed. He looked around. He couldn't see his brother anywhere. He did spot Chris over by the bar and he decided to ask him if he had seen Jeff.

"No," Chris said immediately. He didn't even give Matt a chance to open his mouth. "I don't know where he is. Why would you ask me anyway? He won't come within five feet of me now."

"Well maybe you should quit being a jackass and help me look for him!" Matt yelled in frustrated. "God you are a moron!"

Chris stood up and got in his face. "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh Matty! Jericho! You're never going to find Jeffey by yelling at each other."

Matt and Chris turned around to see Morrison and Miz leering at them. "You know what? Unless you two are going to contribute something helpful, you need to go the fuck away," Matt snapped.

The hosts of the Dirt Sheet grinned at each other. "We do have something to add," Miz said.

Morrison nodded. "We know who your dear brother left with awhile ago."

"Who?" Matt asked immediately.

"Now hold on a second," Miz said. "You have to ask nicely."

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you please tell me who Jeff left with?"

Morrison and Miz looked at each other. "Well…since you put it that way," Morrison said slowly. "He left with the one--"

"The only--" Miz interrupted.

"Adam Copeland," they finished together.

Matt's jaw dropped open in shock. "You fucking liars! That's not even funny!"

Morrison made an insulted noise. "We are not lying. Your brother was groping him out on the dance floor and then they disappeared out the back door."

Miz nodded along. "It looked like Adam was going to fuck him silly."

Chris growled. "He better fucking not."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. He stopped and frowned. "Wait, why do you even care?"

"Yeah JeriHO, why do you care?" Miz asked.

Chris glared at Miz. "If you ever call me JeriHO ever again, I will beat that stupid haircut right off your head." He turned to Matt. "What, am I not allowed to care anymore because Jeff and I broke up? I don't want to see him with Adam anymore than you do."

Matt just groaned and started dragging Chris along with him. He wasn't going to stop and try to figure out what the hell was going on in Chris's head. Adam fucking Copeland had his dirty hands on Jeff. That did not set well with him at all. There was no telling what that bastard was going to do to his poor brother. "Do you know which hotel Adam was staying in?"

"No," Chris answered. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't have asked what I did. Ugh, what the hell was Jeff thinking? Why would he even go near Adam? God, he is so irresponsible sometimes!"

XXXXXXXXX

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body,  
They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it,  
Come on!_

Jeff grinned as he pushed Adam up against the wall. They had decided to get a new hotel room just in case Matt tried to come in and bust them. They were already shirtless, but that wasn't enough for them. "You know, people say that they think of me when they hear this song. Only I'm not a girl."

"You're pretty like one," Adam said smugly.

Jeff frowned and bit the taller man's nipple.

"OW! I was joking!"

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene,  
If Hollywood had caught her she'd be gunning for ya holler,  
Come on!_

Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong,  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long,  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody,  
Anybody and the honey wanted you all along!

Jeff kissed his way down Adam's body, leaving little hickeys to show he was there. He unbuttoned the blonde's pants by using his teeth while looking up mischievously at him with his pretty green eyes.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" Adam asked. He grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair and tugged it lightly. "You've been dying to do this for a long time."

Jeff grinned. "I've waited a lot longer than you know." He yanked Adam's pants down and allowed the older man to step out of them. Then he flicked his tongue across the head of Adam's large cock, causing the blonde to groan out loud.

"Fucking tease," Adam groaned.

Jeff just smirked. "Oh really? Is that what you think I am? Well would a tease do this?" He took Adam's entire length all at once, gagging as it hit the back of his throat. He didn't let that stop him though. He started sucking as hard as he could and circling his tongue all around, stopping only to run the barbell on his tongue on a vein. That made Adam involuntarily buck his hips and Jeff had to start holding them in place so he wouldn't get gagged every five seconds.

_(You naughty thing)  
You rippin' up the dance floor honey,_  
_(You naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone,  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb,  
You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look much cuter with something in your mouth_

"Oh Jesus Christ," Adam groaned. He had a death grip on Jeff's hair. "Oh God I love your mouth."

Jeff chuckled, which sent Adam over the edge. After Jeff lapped up every drop of Adam's cum, he smirked. "So am I still a tease?"

Adam answered that by pulling him up to his feet and kissing him roughly. They stumbled around the room, running into walls, knocking things over and just about shattering the mirror by the dresser. Jeff could taste blood, but he wasn't sure if it was from him or Adam. It wasn't like it mattered to him that much. He was a bit too distracted to give a damn about anything at the moment.

_Crafty little lip tricks  
Tattoos on her left hip  
She's bendin' as your spinnin'  
There's no endin' it so baby,  
Come on!_

Dressed up like a princess  
Bettin' that her skin smells better than the scent of every flower in the desert  
Come on!

Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
Anybody and the honey wanted you all along! 

After nearly knocking the dresser itself over, they finally managed to collapse on the bed. Adam landed on top and he started kissing and sucking on the tender flesh by Jeff's collar bone. Jeff whined and wrapped his legs around Adam's waist. "Adam…need you…now…so bad."

Adam roughly took off Jeff's pants and thong. "It's too bad you can't run around naked all the time. These clothes are a pain in the ass."

Jeff grinned. "I've got enough people leering at me WITH my clothes on. I would hate to see what would happen if I kept them off.

Adam growled. "Well they're not going to be leering anymore. You're MINE Jeff, and the sooner everyone learns that, the better."

_(You naughty thing)  
You rippin' up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(Youre such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb  
You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look much cuter with something in your mouth_

Jeff moaned as Adam slid two fingers inside of him. "Oh Jesus. Adam you bastard…you're the one who was accusing me of being a tease just a few minutes ago."

Adam grinned as he slipped a third finger in and began fucking Jeff with them. "Aw, come on Hardy. I've been told I have very talented fingers."

Jeff let out groan and bucked his hips up as Adam's fingers brushed across his prostate. Adam did have very talented fingers, but he wanted more. He needed so much more. "Adam please!"

Adam's grin got even bigger. "Beg for me Jeff. Beg for me to fuck you."

"Adam fuck me! Please fuck me!" Jeff didn't care if the entire hotel heard him. He wanted to get fucked and he wanted it badly.

_She loves the night scene, bar queen  
Just livin' for the fun, takin' over every dance floor  
Like she's the only one  
In the spotlight all night dissing(?) everyone  
Trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb  
(Youre so much cooler) when you never pull it out  
(You're so much cuter) with something in your mouth_

With one swift motion, Adam pulled his fingers out and thrust into Jeff. Jeff let out a scream, earning a yell from the people next door. "Burn in hell you mother fuckers!" he yelled back as Adam began to thrust as hard as he possibly could.

Adam grinned at him. "Calm down Jeff. We are making a whole lot of noise."

"It's our room and we can be as loud as we--" Jeff's voice broke off into an incoherent whining noise as Adam managed to hit his magic spot perfectly. "Oh God, do that again!" he begged.

Adam obliged, earning more whines from Jeff. He tried to silence Jeff a little bit by kissing him but now that he was screaming, he wasn't about to stop now.

"Oh God…uh…Adam…Adam Adam ADAM!" Jeff screamed. His eyes rolled on the back of his head and his body bucked uncontrollably as the most intense orgasm of his life overtook him.

_(You naughty thing)  
You rippin up the dance floor honey,  
(You naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone,  
I love the way you dance with anybody,  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb,  
(You naughty thing)  
You rippin' up the dance floor honey,  
(You naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone,  
(You're such a mover)_

I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by suckin' on your thumb  
You're so much cooler when you never pull it out,  
'Cause you look much cuter with something in your 

Adam collapsed on top of him. They both just laid there for a long time, each literally incapable of moving. Finally Adam managed to roll off so he could lay next to Jeff. "I can't breathe," the Canadian gasped.

Jeff would have looked at him if he was still capable of moving his body parts. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your dick paralyzed me."

Adam sat up and stared down at Jeff. He had a puzzled look on his face for about five seconds before he burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes you jackass!" Jeff said. He pouted his lips. This was not funny.

"So you want to wait awhile before we go through with round three?"

"Yeah, I think we might have to."

"That's okay. I'll just get on my Twitter account and announce that I paralyzed you with my dick."

"Adam!"

"I'm kidding. Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam woke up the next morning with Jeff curled up in his arms. The younger man looked so cute and innocent that he didn't want to get up at all. He was perfectly content to lay on the bed for hours to watch Jeff sleep. But after about a half hour, he knew that they both had to get up. They had to get to the arena for Raw in a couple of hours and they needed to eat something. "Jeff wake up," he said, planting soft little kisses on the sleeping man's face. "You have to get up."

Jeff mumbled softly before slowly opening his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Adam said. "We've got to get going soon. We've got a match tonight."

"Oh yeah." Jeff sat up and grinned. "My team is going to kick your team's ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Jeff tried to get up but Adam grabbed him and pulled him back into bed.

"Well maybe we should settle this right here right now," Adam said, capturing Jeff's lips into a kiss. Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

Adam's phone rang, interrupting the smoochie fest. "Ugh," Adam groaned as he reached over the bed to answer the phone. "Somebody's going to get their ass kicked in two seconds."

"Finally!" Jay exclaimed just as Adam answered the phone. "What the fuck have you been doing? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night."

"What am I usually doing when I don't come to the phone?"

"Oh son of a bitch, you fucked Jeff? Oh no, this is bad. This is bad."

"Why is this bad?"

"Morrison and Miz told Matt and Chris that you and Jeff left together. They've been looking for you all night and when they couldn't find you, they started bugging me. Jesus Adam, Jeff can't lie worth a shit. Matt's going to know what you two did."

Adam groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. Why the hell didn't he make sure he and Jeff were seen leaving separately? Now all hell was really going to break loose. "Fuck, why does Chris even care? Matt I get, but Chris…"

Jay sighed. "I don't get it either. Maybe it's just leftover feelings or maybe he hates you too now. All I do know is that not only are they pissed, but they're annoying me by taking that out on myself and each other. You better fix this shit and fast."

Adam looked at Jeff as he hung up the phone. "Matt and Chris know," he stated. "I am so fucking dead that it's not even funny."

Jeff just stared at him in confusion. "Chris? Why would Chris even care?"

"I don't know but that's not the issue here. I can deal with a pissed off Jericho. But I am beyond dead meat when Matt sees me tonight."

"I can tell him we didn't do anything."

Adam gave him a look. "So you're going to whip out some super duper new lying skills to appease your big brother with?"

Jeff pouted. "I can to lie. I've managed to make it seem like I haven't wanted to fuck you for all these years."

"Yeah, but has Matt ever asked you that question directly?"

"No…"

"My point exactly." Adam stood up and threw his clothes on. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked over this eventually, so he figured he might as well go and get it over with. Matt could beat his ass all he wanted. If that's what he needed to do to feel better, then Adam would let it happen. He was tired of constantly fighting with Matt. But he wasn't going to apologize for last night. He had wanted it for too damn long to ever apologize for it.

He and Jeff went back to their old hotel rooms to get their stuff before heading to the arena. They didn't really talk about it, but they were both dreading the confrontation with Matt. Even though the brother vs. brother feud was only a storyline, it still had created some tension between the brothers in real life. It was obvious to everyone in the locker room. As for Adam, he knew he was going to get an earful about the mistakes of his past again. He doubted if Matt was ever going to forgive him about the Amy thing. No matter what he said or did, Matt was never going to let him forget he had stolen his soul mate. It was hard sometimes not to ask Matt why Amy would cheat if she supposedly loved him just as much as he loved her.

Matt and Chris were waiting for them in the parking lot by the time they got there. Chris was doing his best to keep a lead pipe away from Matt, which didn't look to be very easy because the older Hardy looked determined to use it. "Oh this is bad," Adam said quietly. "This is--Jeff get back in here!"

Jeff got out of the car and approached his brother. "Matt calm down!" he pleaded. "Just stop for a minute and let me talk to you for a second!"

Matt looked at Jeff and Adam saw the look in those brown eyes as he got out the car. They weren't even going to get a chance to diffuse the situation with words. Matt already knew. He knew by just looking at Jeff. Knowing how volatile the situation was going to become, Adam silently prayed that somebody here was going to be able to get Matt under control.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Matt yelled. He grabbed Jeff by the arms and shook his younger brother as hard as he could.

"Get off of me Matt," Jeff snapped. He was trying to stomp on Matt's foot so the grip on his arms would be loosened, but it wasn't working out to well.

"Matt calm down for two fucking seconds!" Chris ordered. "You are not making things better by freaking out like this!"

Matt almost turned to glare at Jericho, but that's when his eyes truly found Adam. Adam grabbed Jeff by the back of the shirt and yanked him out of Matt's grip. "Come on then," he said quietly. "It's me you really want to hurt here."

Matt just glared at him for a second before spearing him to the ground with so much force that they nearly hit Jeff. Adam grimaced in pain as his back hit the concrete. That was exactly what his body needed after that triple threat match last night (full sarcasm intended). He let Matt hit him a couple of times, hoping that would settle things. But the third shot he received told him Matt wasn't going to stop any time soon, so he started fighting back as best as he could.

"Stop it!" Jeff yelled. "Matt stop it!"

There was the sound of people running out of the arena to break up the fight. Adam managed to get his foot up high enough to kick Matt on the jaw before Mark, Chris, John and Glenn managed to pull the older Hardy off.

"Jesus man," Jay said. He and Jeff helped Adam up to his feet. "You should have called me and told me when you were coming to the arena. I would have tried to get some security out here for you."

Jeff tried to check the cuts and bruises on Adam's face. "You're bleeding," he said quietly.

Adam groaned when he realized Jeff was right. His nose and his bottom lip were bloody messes. "Damn it," he said. He shook his head and looked at Jeff. "Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm fine." He looked back to where Matt was being forcefully taken inside the arena. "I haven't seen him that mad since--"

"The Amy thing," Adam finished.

Jay shook his head. "Jeff, you really need to give him a chance to cool down before you try to talk to him. He's not being rational right now at all."

"Really? What made you think that?" Adam asked sarcastically.

Jeff sighed. "Oh joy. I get to talk to an enraged Matt. That's going to be fun." He frowned and looked at Adam. "How exactly do you plan on surviving that tag match with him later?"

Adam gave him a serious look. "Well, I'm going to do the only logical thing. He comes near me…I'm going to run away."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff pounded his fist against Matt's dressing room door. "Matthew Moore Hardy, this is not funny! How dare you lock me out! I am your baby brother and you will let me in so we can talk!"

There was no answer from Matt. This was beyond frustrating. After all the times Matt had accused Jeff of being a baby and now he was going to pull this crap? Well screw that. Jeff was going to settle this one way or another. "You've got three seconds to open the door or I'm going to kick it down!" he warned his older brother.

"Like you have the strength to do that Hardy," Miz scoffed. He and Morrison had walked over to him. There was very little doubt that they were planning on rubbing their tattle tale ways in Jeff's face. But what they didn't know was that the youngest Hardy came up with a plan as soon as he saw them.

Jeff grabbed Miz's hands and placed them on his chest. "Help! Help! Somebody help me! Miz is raping me!"

Matt came barreling out of his dressing room like an enraged bull. "GET OFF MY---JEFF THAT IS CHEATING!"

"It's not cheating when I do it," Jeff said. He let Miz go and he ran into Matt's dressing room before the older man could shut the door again. "Now you better tell me what has gotten into you Matty. You shook me and then attacked Adam. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Matt said in disbelief. "What about you? You had sex with Adam fucking Copeland! That's what my problem is!"

"Why is it a problem for you? It's not like we asked you to join or made you watch." Jeff frowned. "Wait, you didn't want that, did you?"

Matt smacked him on the side of the head. "No you damn idiot! Here, let me explain my problem with what you did last night: Adam is a slimy fucking snake. He is a two timing cheating bastard. He will hurt you if you keep seeing him. What in the world is so difficult to understand about that?"

Jeff put his hands on his hips. "You know what Matt? Just because he slept with your girlfriend four years ago doesn't mean he hasn't changed since then."

Matt's eyes darkened. "Do NOT bring her into this. What happened back then is not why I'm upset now. It may be the reason I stopped trusting that asshole in the first place, but he's showed plenty of times since then that he can't be trusted."

"But it's different with me!"

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Because…I'm…cute and cuddly?" Jeff stammered out.

Matt just stared at him. "Okay, I don't know whether to smack you, myself or just laugh at your dumbness."

"Hey! I am not dumb! You're just mad because I had sex with someone you hate and I'm planning on doing it again."

"You are not going to have sex with Adam again."

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on stopping me?"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer that for you?"

Jeff made a high pitched whining noise and stomped his foot. This was not going the way he wanted it to go. Matt was supposed to stop being stubborn and come around to his way of thinking. The fact that this was not happening was upsetting him greatly. "_Matty!_ I am thirty one years old! You can't tell me who I can and can't have sex with!"

"Don't whine like that. You sound like a child."

"_I do not sound like a child!"_

Chris opened the door and came in without knocking. "Can you tone down the temper tantrum Jeff? I can hear you all the way across the hallway."

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Jeff pushed past Matt and Chris and stormed out of the room. He was done trying to reason with Matt and he didn't even want to talk to Chris. There will still some wounds from the break-up that hadn't fully been healed, and even being in the same room with his ex still hurt.

Once upon a time, Jeff believed Chris was THE ONE. They had dated for two years and he thought everything had been perfect. But then out of nowhere, Chris broke up with him. To this day, he wasn't even sure why it had even happened. Chris hadn't really given him a real reason. The Canadian had stammered out a few bullshit excuses, but no concrete reason had been given. Honestly, Jeff was afraid to ask for the real reason. If he didn't know the real reason, then he could just go along with what John and Phil's theory: Chris was a complete dumbass.

"Jeff wait up!" Chris called out. He was running to catch up with the rainbow haired man. "I was just joking. I wasn't even across the hallway, I was right outside Matt's door."

"Get away from me Chris," Jeff ordered. He kept walking in hopes that Jericho would just go away.

Chris grabbed Jeff by the arm and made him stop walking. "Come on, don't do this. Don't be like this. Just talk to me for a second. I'm worried about you."

"Get off of me!" Jeff snapped. He yanked his arm away free from Chris's grip. "You don't get to touch me. You lost every right to do that when you dumped me."

Chris winced. "Jeff I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to--"

"Well you wouldn't have broken up with me if you hadn't wanted to hurt me."

"I broke up with you so I _wouldn't_ hurt you."

Jeff frowned. That was the first time that anything Chris said about their break-up that didn't sound like complete and total bullshit. "What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense!"

Chris just shook his head. "I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't get to walk away from this conversation!" Now it was Jeff who was chasing after Chris. "You turn around and talk to me like a--" He ran into a crate and hit his leg really hard and stubbed his toe. "Ow! Mother fucker!" He hobbled around on one foot until the pain was only a dull throb. By then, Chris was long gone.

"Ugh!" Jeff groaned. He was really unhappy now. "Boys are so stupid!"

Mickie poked her head out of the divas locker room. "Are you okay Jeff?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not okay. Matt's an asshole, Chris is insane and Adam is hiding in a completely different part of the arena! Boys are dumb."

She nodded sympathetically. "I know they are. That's why I switched to women for good."

He made a face. Yes Mickie was pretty, but the thought of girl on girl action was not appealing to him (he was only attracted to boys after all). "Ugh! Now you made me have visuals in my head! Thanks a lot Mickie!" He started walking back to the last place he knew Adam had been. "Adam, I need help! Mickie gave me brain pictures of her lesbian action and I can't get them out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Matt took a drink of his beer. He was not happy at all at the moment. Jeff was off with Adam again. His own brother was deliberately choosing to abandon all forms of reason just to fuck a guy who was going to screw him over in the end. A lot of people would say (or had already said) that he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Not only that, but they thought it was none of his business. In their minds, if Jeff and Adam wanted to be together, then so be it.

But Matt knew Jeff had the tendency to act on his wants without fully thinking about the consequences later. He had done it several times over the years, and Matt was the one who always had to pick up the pieces. He was the one who always had to comfort his broken hearted little brother and it killed him having to see poor Jeff cry. He had spent the past couple of months trying to help Jeff deal with his breakup with Chris, and he didn't think that Jeff's heart could handle the hell Adam probably would end up putting him through.

_Well what the fuck can I do about it though?_ Matt asked himself. _Jeff doesn't want to listen to me. He thinks Adam's going to make him happy and he's not going to be convinced otherwise._

Matt snorted, causing several other people that were in the bar to look at him funny. Yeah, like Adam was really going to give Jeff any long term happiness. Matt knew he was being a stubborn bastard by holding on to thoughts like this, but he couldn't help himself. Adam's past relationships had been sketchy at best, even before the whole Amy mess. There was no telling if the Canadian had really changed his ways or not. And Matt really didn't want Jeff to have to find out the hard way.

"I thought I would find you here." Chris pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Have you finally calmed down a little?"

Matt glared at him. "This is all your fault you know."

Chris just looked at him in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"This wouldn't be happening if you fucking hadn't broken Jeff's heart in the first place," Matt snapped. He was beginning to talk really loud, but he was too buzzed from all the beers he had already consumed to really care about making a scene. "Why did you break up with him in the first place? I thought you two were happy."

Chris looked down. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Well too bad, because we're going to talk about it." Matt polished off his beer and glared at the man next to him. "I thought you loved Jeff."

"I did. I mean, I do."

"So what the hell happened?"

"I…I…shit, I'm about to get hit."

Matt's eyes widened. "Did you fucking cheat on him?"

"What? No!" Chris denied vehemently. He sighed. "But I was afraid I was going to. I started having feelings for someone Jeff was real close to and I knew I had to just get away from the situation before people really started getting hurt."

"Well who the hell did you start having feelings for? Why wasn't my brother enough for you? God, why are all the Canadians I know such assho--" Matt's ran was cut off by Chris pressing his lips against his. _What the hell is he doing?_ Matt asked himself. _What the fuck is he doing?_

Chris broke away from the kiss as suddenly as he initiated it. "Now do you see my problem?" he asked before getting up and leaving the bar. He didn't even stay to get an answer.

Matt just sat at his table for a long time. It was fair to say he was in more than a little shock. Finally, when he regained at least a little bit of his wits, he only had one thing to say.

"What the fuck was that?"

XXXXXXXXX

Adam watched Jeff play Crash Bandicoot amusement. The younger man was staring at the television with an intensity that was actually kind of scary. "You do realize this is only a game, don't you?"

"Ugh!" Jeff groaned. Adam's question hadn't even registered in his brain. "What do you mean I missed two boxes? I didn't miss any damn boxes!" He looked like he was about to toss the controller right at the TV screen.

"They're just boxes babe. It's not going to be the end of the world."

Jeff glared at Adam. "They're just boxes? I can't get the gems if I don't get all the boxes!"

"But I thought you were supposed to get the crystals."

"I want to get both! Now I have to do this whole level again because you distracted me."

Adam frowned. "How did I distract you? This has been the first time I've talked during this entire game."

"You were breathing too loudly."

"What am I supposed to do, hold my breath?"

"If it will lead to me getting my gems, then yes. Hold your damn breath so I can win."

Adam smirked as Jeff redid the level he had just completed. _If he thinks I was distracting before, then he has no idea what he's in for._

Jeff gasped as Adam began to kiss his neck softly. "Ugh, that's the opposite of being less distracting!"

"I know it is," Adam said. He began to suck on Jeff's neck as hard as he could. The little whines he got from the smaller man only excited him even more.

"Adam," Jeff gasped as Adam bit him gently. "My game…"

Adam took the controller, paused the game and then threw the thing down on the floor. "It can wait," he growled. He pushed Jeff down to his back and began kissing him slowly. "This will be a lot more fun than that silly game anyway."

Jeff pouted his lips as Adam took off both of their shirts. "Crash Bandicoot is not silly. It's a very good game that---ooohh," he moaned sweetly as Adam began to grope his crotch through his jeans. He began to write around desperately. "Adam…"

Adam smirked and helped Jeff get out of his confining jeans. "Ooohh, somebody went commando." Not that he minded of course. That saved him the trouble of removing the pesky underwear.

Jeff grabbed Adam's hair and kissed the older man roughly. "Fuck me," he demanded. He bit at Adam's lower lip. "Fuck me hard."

Adam started to reach over to the table so he could grab the lube. "Hold on just a sec--"

Jeff grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Just do it," he growled. "Fuck me."

Adam didn't need to be told a third time. He thrusted into Jeff roughly, earning a loud groan from the man underneath him. "You like that?" he asked, pausing only to adjust to the tightness that was suffocating his dick.

Jeff licked his lips. "Adam please," he begged prettily. "Don't stop."

Adam grinned and began pounding himself into Jeff as hard as he could. Their movements were so frenzied that the bed was creaking and groaning so hard that it sounded like it was going to break. Adam grabbed Jeff's hand tightly. They came at the same time, moaning each other's name and possibly waking up another set of neighbors. "So sweet," Adam mumbled. He kissed Jeff lightly. "Such a sweet little nympho."

Jeff grinned. "I'm not just a nympho." He pushed Adam off of him and grabbed the abandoned video game controller. "I am also a video game addict." He let out an evil laugh. "I will destroy you puny weird creatures! I am Crash Bandicoot! You will fear me because I am a…I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be, but you'll fear me just the same!"

Adam rolled his eyes. Jeff was so weird sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. Matt was being really annoying right now. "I'm fine Matty. The stretcher cushioned my Swanton. Besides, I've done a lot more dangerous jumps than that one."

That didn't seem to appease Matt. "Come here," he said, forcing Jeff to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room. "Let me check you over."

"But Matty, I have things to do tonight! I have friends to see and an Addy to get fucked by."

Matt groaned. "Jeff!"

At that moment, Adam let himself into the room. "Dr. Copeland is here, he's queer and he's got Skittles."

"Skittles!" Jeff said happily. He got up, took the Skittles from Adam and sat back down.

"Okay, first of all, I thought you were bi," Matt said to Adam. "Second of all, this is my locker room, so get out!"

Adam glared at him. "Well first of all, I am bi, but queer actually rhymes with here, so I said that instead. Second of all, I don't want to get out. I'm here to check on Jeff."

"Well I'm already looking after him so you can leave."

"Well I'm not going to leave, so stop acting like a little bitch."

"How about I just castrate you and toss you out a window?"

"Matty! Play nice!" Jeff scolded. He put a handful of Skittles into his mouth. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Because your brother is a bitter moron who can't let things go," Adam answered.

Matt glared at Adam before looking at Jeff. "Maybe if the _thing_ you are fucking wasn't such an asshole, I would be a little nicer."

"I am not a thing!"

Phil and John let themselves into the room. "Oh goodie, we're just in time to see yet another Adam/Matt argument," Phil said happily. He sat down next to Jeff and grinned at the two pissed off men. "You may proceed any time you wish."

Adam glared at Phil. "Shut up Punk."

Jeff pouted at Adam. "Don't tell Phil to shut up. He's my friend."

"That's right, you tell him Jeff," Phil encouraged. He held out his hand. "Can I have some Skittles?"

Jeff gave him an offended look. "I didn't say I liked you THAT much!"

Adam laughed and walked over to Jeff just to kiss him. "Now that was cute."

"I'm always cute."

"Yeah, that's definitely true."

Jeff couldn't help but notice how Matt was not only looking away as he kissed Adam again, but his fists were also clenched into tight little balls. He wished Matt wouldn't be like that. He wanted Matt and Adam to get along. Even though it had only been a few since he and Adam had first hooked up, he had been happier than he had been in months. He just wished Matt would be a little more understanding.

John looked at Matt closely. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure," Matt said slowly.

"Why does Chris's eye twitch every time I say your name?"

Matt's eye twitched as he just stared at John. "What?"

John pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "Chris."

Matt's eye twitched again and the oldest Hardy put his hand over it to make it stop. "Would you cut that out? That's not funny."

"Chris," Phil said, making Matt's other eye twitch.

"Ack!" Matt screamed, putting his hand over his other eye. "Stop it you bastards!"

Jeff saw the gleam in Adam's eyes and he knew his lover was plotting to do something mean. But before he could stop him, the Canadian was poking Matt in the ribs as hard as he could. "Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris…"

"Can we stop saying the bastard's name?" Jeff finally yelled. The last thing he really wanted to hear was his ex-boyfriend's name. No matter how much he didn't want it to, thinking about Chris still hurt. Their conversation they had the other day hadn't helped any. It had just made him feel even more hurt and confused.

Adam froze in mid-poke. "Why are you getting so upset about that jackass babe?"

Matt took his hands off his eyes and slapped Adam across the face.

"Matt!" Jeff yelled in frustration.

"He was poking me!" Matt said defensively.

Adam rubbed the side of his face. "So? That doesn't give you free reign to slap me as hard as you like."

"Well you also weren't being sensitive to Jeff's feelings."

"I just asked him a question!"

"About his ex-boyfriend." Matt looked at Jeff. "You see? He's no good for you, just like I told you he wasn't."

Jeff slowly got up to his feet and actually set the Skittles down on the chair. He was getting really tired of this argument. "Matt, you need to stop it," he said quietly, getting right in his older brother's face. "Okay? Just stop being petty and stop with the damn comments. I've had about enough of this crap."

Matt sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait, I didn't tell you to leave!" Jeff protested as Matt stormed out. He tried to chase after his brother but the door refused to open for him. "Ugh, Matt, that's not fair! You cursed the damn door!" He kicked at it, but he only succeeded in hurting his toe. "OW! Bastard thing! Why won't you open?"

Adam gently pulled Jeff away from the door. "You're not twisting the knob the right way sweetie." He twisted the knob the opposite way that Jeff had been doing it. The door came open easily.

Jeff sighed. He was still going to maintain that Matt cursed the door. He started to leave to go after his brother again, but he heard the unmistakable crinkling of candy paper. He slowly turned around and found Phil trying to steal some of his Skittles. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled dangerously.

Phil slowly put the candy back into the bag. He looked kind of scared now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Jeff scowled and reclaimed his Skittles. "Don't you ever touch them again you bastard. I'll kill you."

The others gave him a scared look. He sighed. "I was kidding you idiots." He paused and thought about it. "Maybe."

XXXXXXXX

Chris saw Matt heading out towards his car. He bit his lip as he found his feet forcing him to follow the dark haired man. He felt so torn and confused right now that he could barely stand it. Why did he have to want two things at once? Why couldn't he have just been happy having Jeff? Why did he have to start wanting Matt? Where had those feelings come from anyway? Matt wasn't gay or even bi (as far as he knew anyway). But for some reason, he had developed (and maintained) his feelings for Matt, all while still loving Jeff.

_Like loving him did a whole lot of good,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _You threw it all away because you almost kissed Matt one night when he was drunk back in late December. Now Jeff's got Adam and you're all alone._

Chris groaned to himself. He didn't want to think about Adam. Thinking about that sneaky bastard made him want to throttle the fucker for even daring to look at Jeff. It was hard watching his ex-boyfriend constantly flirt with a man who had been his friend once upon a time.

Matt stopped walking. "I know you're following me Chris." He turned around and glared at the blonde. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Chris said with a sigh.

"About what?"

"About the other night."

Matt gulped and tried to start walking away. "I don't want to talk about that."

Chris immediately went after him. He forced Matt to turn around and pushed him up against the nearest car. "We _have_ to talk about it," he insisted. "It's the whole reason this Jeff/Adam thing is happening."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I had to break up with Jeff because of you. I had to end the best thing in my life because I knew that the day was going to come when I was going to act out my attraction to you and I didn't want to hurt him like that."

Matt glared at him. "You ended up hurting him anyway, so that plan didn't really work, now did it? Now if you excuse me, I have to--"

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Matt as hard as he could, not giving a damn who saw them. Matt tried to push him away, but he wasn't going to be denied. He got the car door opened and he pushed Matt in there roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked in disbelief as Chris shut the door behind them.

"I'll fix this," Chris muttered as he leaned over Matt and kissed him again. "I'll fix everything with Jeff. I'll try to get him away from Adam. I just need this first. I need to get this out of my system first. I need to get you out of my brain first."

Matt tried to resist more, but he eventually gave into Chris's increasingly demanding kisses. Chris could taste the difference between Matt and Jeff, but he wasn't sure which was more addictive. He slowly unbuttoned Matt's shirt, his mind whirling a hundred miles an hour.

"Chris wait," Matt gasped out as Chris started to undo his belt. "I haven't…I mean I've never…"

"Been with a dude?" Chris finished.

Matt nodded. "Dude, you're my brother's ex. If he finds out we--"

Chris cut him off with another kiss. He didn't want to think about Jeff right now. He would have Jeff later. Right now he was with Matt. Matt was what mattered at the moment. He slipped Matt's pants down gently. Matt was responding at least, even though it was a bit reluctant. Chris couldn't bring himself to care at the moment there. He needed to taste Matt so bad that it was killing him. He slowly kissed his way down Matt's body before gently taking Matt's dick into his mouth.

A small part of his brain was asking himself what the hell he was doing. If Jeff ever found out he was doing this, the chances of them getting back together would be slim to none. But Matt tasted so good and the way he was moaning and writhing below him was making him even harder, which he hadn't thought to be possible just a couple of minutes ago.

"Chris!" Matt moaned as he came. He pulled on Chris's hair tightly, but Chris didn't mind. He kissed his way back up Matt's body, finding those sweet lips he had wanted for so long.

"Chris," Matt said again. His breathing was heavy and excited. He was already getting hard again. "Fuck me."

Chris looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Suddenly the car door opened. "Oh my God! Why is it always my car? Get out you horny bastards!"

Chris and Matt looked up to see a very upset Shawn and a laughing Hunter staring at them. "Oh shit," Chris said.

"Dudes, can't you give us like ten more minutes?" Matt asked.

"No!" Shawn shouted. "I'm tired, I'm cranky and I just want to go back to my hotel! I can't do that when you're humping each other in the backseat!"

Hunter struggled to regain his breath. "You know Shawn, you really need to start locking your car doors. This is the third time this month something like this has happened. How are we supposed to do it back there if the entire locker room is always back there instead?"

Chris and Matt fixed their clothes, completely ignoring the bickering DX members. "Come on," Chris said as they got out of Shawn's car. "We'll go to my hotel room." He stopped for a second. "If you still want to of course."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt woke up believing he had one of the weirdest dreams of his life. He thought he had dreamed that Chris cornered him in the parking lot and had given him a blowjob in Shawn's car. And then, once a very angry Shawn and a laughing Hunter caught them, they ended up going back to Chris's hotel room and having sex. Like lots and lots of guy on guy sex. But when he looked over and saw that Chris was still sleeping right next to him, he realized all that hadn't been a dream. It had all happened, and now he didn't know what to think. He had just slept with his brother's ex-boyfriend. This was the same ex-boyfriend who broke up with Jeff because he was afraid he would cheat on him with Matt, only now he seemed to want Jeff back. Yet he still wanted Matt. _God I am so confused,_ Matt thought as he slowly sat up. _I always knew Chris was indecisive, but this is ridiculous. _

His cell phone was sitting on the dresser next to the bed. He grabbed it and flipped it open. There were literally like sixty missed calls from Jeff. Groaning to himself, he got up and walked away from the bed so he wouldn't immediately wake Chris up when he called Jeff back. He had a feeling this was going to be a conversation that he would not enjoy.

"Matthew Moore Hardy!" Jeff shouted as soon as he answered the phone. "Where the hell have you been all night?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business," Matt snapped way too quickly. He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He should not have done that. He should have just stalled until he could have come up with a lie. Now Jeff was going to get all overdramatic and if he wasn't careful, this would turn into an hour long fest of him trying to calm Jeff down.

"Why are you doing this to me Matty?" Jeff whined. He could be heard stomping his foot like a three year old. "I wasn't trying to make you mad."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad at you Jeff."

"Then why did you ignore me all night? And why weren't you in your hotel room?"

_Shit, he checked there_, Matt cursed to himself. "I shut the volume off my phone and I just kind of hid all night."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be alone."

"Why?"

"Jeff, you are not five years old. Stop asking why about every little thing."

Jeff sighed in frustration. "Come over to my room so we can have a talk."

"By "we" do you mean me and you or me, you and Adam?"

"Me, you and Adam."

"Screw that."

"Matt!"

"What?"

"This is never going to be resolved if you don't talk to him!"

"I don't want to talk to him." Matt was starting to get really frustrated. He should have known better than to call Jeff first thing in the morning. "If you want to fuck him or date him or do whatever it is you want to do with him, be my guest. I don't give a shit. Me not liking the guy isn't going to stop you, so since you're going to do what you want anyway, I'm just going to reserve the right to keep hating the bastard's guts."

Jeff groaned. "Matt come on. Be reasonable for a minute."

Matt looked over at Chris, who was just starting to wake up. "I think I am being reasonable," he told Jeff. "You are an adult. You've made choices in the past that I didn't like and I know you're going to make more choices in the future that I won't like. This just happens to be one that I absolutely hate." He gestured for Chris (who now had his eyes open) to keep quiet. "Adam and I stopped being friends a long time ago and I DO NOT, nor WILL EVER trust him enough for us to ever be friends again. So can you do me a favor and stop trying to force this shit down my throat?"

Jeff didn't say anything for a long time. Matt tried to ignore the guilt that was starting to rise up in him. He knew that Jeff was taking it personally that he still hated Adam. "Jeff don't do this," he pleaded. "This has nothing to do--"

"It's okay Matty," Jeff said quietly. "I understand."

"No you don't. You're just say--" Matt sighed as Jeff hung up on him. "Son of a bitch."

Chris sat up. "What's going on?"

Matt looked at Chris. "My brother, who YOU claim to still love, is very upset with me right now because I refuse to like Adam."

Chris nodded. "He never really takes not getting his way very well."

"No, this is BEYOND that. He thinks I have something against him now because he's fucking around with a scumbag." Matt started gathering his clothes and putting them back on. "I fucking better go talk to him before he spends the whole day pouting and crying. Every time he does that, Mark finds out and then whoever upset him in the first place catches all kinds of hell."

Chris snorted. "Poppa Mark always comes to the rescue." He looked down at the blanket. "Should we, you know, talk about what happened last night?"

Matt froze and gulped. He didn't know whether talking was going to be the right thing to do. "I thought you still love Jeff."

"I do."

"And I thought you just needed to fuck me to get me out of your head."

"That's what I thought to."

Matt sighed. "Chris, you have to decide what you want. You can't have both me and Jeff. You need to cut the indecisive bullshit and decide what you want for once." He slipped his shoes on and started heading towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an upset little brother to calm down."

XXXXXXXXX

"Jeff what did he say exactly?" Adam asked for what felt like the millionth time. He had been trying to console his obviously upset lover ever since the phone conversation had ended ten minutes ago.

Jeff looked at Adam sadly. "He still hates you. I wanted him to come over and have a talk with us, but he won't come near you." His lip started to quiver. "Why can't he just get over everything that happened? Why can't he let go of all that anger?"

Adam sighed. Even though he hadn't talked to Matt himself, he understood what was probably going through Matt's head better than he did. Contrary to what Jeff was undoubtedly thinking, Matt did not hate him for being with Adam. Adam had the suspicion that deep down, Matt saw this as his baby brother getting taken away from him by the man who had ruined his life before. Adam wasn't angry at Matt for hating him and not trusting him. Hell, the older Hardy had no reason in the world to trust or like him. But he did not like the fact that Matt had thrown that all in Jeff's face. That had crossed a line in his book. "Do you want me to try to talk to him?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Would you?"

"I'll give it a shot. But please don't be shocked if both of us come back with broken faces. Matty dearest has quite the temper on him."

Jeff almost grinned. "You called him Matty."

Adam rolled his eyes. "That's because I've actually been listening to you instead of just staring at your body. I'm not sure if that's a good thing since I'm now starting to talk like a five year old." He kissed Jeff and got up. "If I'm not back in a couple of hours, please do not let Jay pick out my casket. He'll have me buried in a pink one just to piss me off."

"Matt's not going to kill you Addy. Stop being overdramatic."

"First of all, don't call me Addy. Second of all, I am not being overdramatic. Your brother would have killed me four years ago if he had thought he could have gotten away with it. Not much has changed then. And third of all…well there is no third of all, so I'm just going to go now."

"Okay then. Hurry back. We need to have a quickie before we go to the arcade with Randy and Cody."

Adam rolled his eyes as he went out the door. "Nympho."

"And don't you forget it!" Jeff yelled as the doors closed behind the blonde man.

Adam grinned and shook his head. He was going to have to hurry up and find Matt. Jeff's gleeful admission of his nympho status had just made him horny. _Must resist urge to turn around and fuck Jeff. Must fight the urge to fuck Jeff. I have to resist…damn it Matt, why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I could be having sex right now but I'm not because you're an asshole. I really want to punch you right now...but I won't because you might kill me. I'll just have to yell at you instead._


	9. Chapter 9

Matt was heading to Jeff's hotel room when he saw Adam coming out towards him. "Crap," Matt muttered. He started turning around and heading the other way. Adam was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. "Walk away, walk away, get away before he sees me."

"Matt!" Adam yelled. "Get your ass back over here! We have to talk."

"Shit balls," Matt muttered as he turned around to face the man he hated most. "I just want to talk to Jeff. I want nothing to do with you."

"Well too bad," Adam snapped. "This bullshit has to stop."

"You're right," Matt agreed. "That's why you need to stay away from my brother."

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it. I'm talking about this bullshit between us. Jeff wants us to get along."

"Jeff also wants a multicolored pony named Skittles, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

Adam glared at the dark haired man. "Okay, I know you hate me, but why can't you tone it down in front of Jeff? We're together and he wants you to accept it. Now I know you never actually will, but why can't you fake it? Do you really hate me so much that you can't accept the fact your brother's happy with me?"

Matt got in Adam's face. "You listen to me good Adam Copeland," he growled softly. "Because I will not tell you this again. If your what Jeff wants, then I can be civil with you in front of him. But I do not like you. I do not trust you. If Jeff's not around, then you and I should just stay away from each other. And if you EVER hurt him, I will hunt you down and they will be finding you in pieces. Do you understand me?"

Adam nodded. "Oh I understand you. I understand you completely. But you need to know right now that I have no intention on hurting your precious brother. And you also need to know that you have some serious anger issues that need to be addressed."

Matt smirked. This was not the first time he had been told that. "Hey, Jeff lives by the philosophy forgive and forget. Now I can sometimes forgive, but I never forget."

"Well you're not really doing either with me, so you're just being a stubborn ass."

Matt rolled his eyes. It was nice to know Adam hadn't stopped resorting to name calling during an argument. "Oh, like you haven't stopped being a backstabbing son of a--"

"Boys, none of that now," Hunter scolded. He walked over and put his arms around both of them. "You've guys got to get along now. You guys are practically family now!" He grinned at Matt. "Once someone bangs your brother, they're family for life." Suddenly he frowned. "Okay, maybe not. Because if that was true, then whatever you and Chris did after you left Shawn's car would technically be considered incest and--"

Matt smacked Hunter as hard as he could. God, why did Hunter always have to go and open his big mouth? Now Adam was giving him a look that he did not like at all. "Okay, I don't know what you thought you saw last night, but--"

"You had sex with Chris?" Adam interrupted. It was hard to tell whether he sounded giddy at the thought of having something to hold over Matt or angry for Jeff's sake. Hell, maybe it was both. "What the hell man? You're not even gay! Wait, are you gay now?" He looked at Hunter. "Are you sure it was him you caught with Chris?"

Matt was ready to throttle both of them. "Why would you start blabbing shit in front of Adam?" he asked Hunter. "Why him of all people?"

Hunter now looked like he felt guilty. "I thought he knew! It's not my fault he didn't know about your secret love relationship."

"I do not have a secret love relationship! Last night…I don't know what I was doing. He started kissing me and things got completely out of hand!"

Adam snorted. "I bet." He folded his arms over his chest. "So when are you going to tell Jeff?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"Well I'm thinking of making Chris do it."

Adam shook his head. "What, are you a coward now?"

Matt glared at him. "You're lucky I'm not hitting you right now."

"Why? It's a valid question."

"No it's not. It's you being an asshole."

"Says the guy who had sex with his brother's ex-boyfriend."

"Well why do you care? You're with Jeff now and you're both happy, aren't you?" Matt smirked. "Unless you're not sure Jeff's over Chris."

Adam glared at Matt. "He's over Chris."

"Really? How can you be sure?" Matt liked how Adam faltering. He knew he wasn't being very nice, but he couldn't resist being mean while he had the chance.

Hunter looked very uncomfortable. "Jeez Matt, quit being an ass. I wouldn't have opened my big mouth if I knew you were going to start being mean to Adam."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever go away? God, you've caused enough problems already."

"Me? You're the one who fucked Chris!"

"Would you stop--"

"You did what?"

Matt nearly had a heart attack as he, Adam and Hunter turned around to see Jeff just staring at all of them with a confused look on his face. _Oh crap. This is bad. This is really bad…_

Jeff just looked at Matt. "What the hell's going on Matt? Did you really fuck Chris?"

"I um, I…" Matt looked at Hunter and Adam. Hunter looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Adam was just studying Jeff carefully. It was hard to tell what the Rated R Superstar was thinking.

"Oh God," Jeff whispered. His eyes widened in understand. "You did, didn't you? You had sex with my ex-boyfriend!"

"Oh shit. I chose the wrong time to walk by."

Everyone turned around again and this time it was Chris who walked in at the wrong time. The five of them just stared at each other. Nobody seemed to know what to do or say at that moment. Finally, Hunter had to speak up.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go now," the Game said slowly. He started creeping away from the scene. "I think I've caused enough problems for one day."

Matt slowly started to walk towards his brother. "Jeff I--"

Jeff nearly jumped away from Matt. "I don't…you and…" He looked back and forth between Matt and Chris. "What the fuck man? Adam…."

"Baby I don't--" Adam started to say before Chris cut him off.

"Jeff, we need to talk. Like right now." Before Matt and Adam could say anything, Chris grabbed Jeff and dragged him away so they could talk alone.

Matt sighed and looked at Adam. "Wow, it's nice to know that even when we try to work things out, we still end up arguing and everything still turns out shitty."

"Yeah, but there's one important difference this time."

"What's the difference?"

"This time, it was YOUR sexual urges that got us into this mess."

"Oh, so is that the bright side to all of this now?"

"For me, yes it is."

"Fuck you Adam."

"Fuck you too Matt."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff let Chris lead him into his hotel room. He didn't know what to think at the moment. The fact that his brother and his ex-boyfriend had sex at all was really bothering him. He didn't understand why; he had Adam now, which was what he wanted. Besides, he and Chris had been over for a few months now. Why the hell should it even matter what Chris did at this point?

Chris shut the door and looked at Jeff. "I have no idea where to start," he confessed.

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "Why don't you start with telling me how long you've been wanting to fuck my brother for?"

Chris bit his lip. "Awhile," he replied meekly.

"How long?" Jeff asked. He was surprised by the fact that he nearly snarled that last question.

"Since about the last month of our relationship."

Jeff just stood there. It took several minutes for his brain to even begin to process that information. When it started to, he remembered his conversation with Chris from awhile ago. "You left me because you wanted my brother?" he whispered.

Chris sighed. "I was afraid I was going to hurt you Jeff. Every time I was around Matt, I just--"

"Just stop, okay?" Jeff interrupted. He did not want to hear anymore. Hell, he didn't think he could handle hearing anymore. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

Chris stopped for a moment. He looked like he didn't know what to say or do. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Jeff knew Chris wasn't lying about that. The older man really was sorry. But honestly, that wasn't really making him feel better at the moment. Being sorry didn't change the fact that his heart had been broken in the first place, and now he basically felt as bad as he did when Chris first broke up with him.

"Jeff, can you please say something?" Chris asked. "You're really starting to freak me out."

"I have to go," Jeff muttered. He started heading to the door as fast as he could, nearly shoving Chris away from him when the blonde man tried to stop him. He opened the door so fast that the two people listening on the other side lost their balance and fell down.

"Oh shit," Adam cursed. "Owie, floor is hard. Floor is way too hard."

Matt got back up to his feet first, making sure to stop and elbow Adam in the back as he did. "Jeff, listen I--"

"Not now Matt," Jeff growled. He pushed his brother out of the way and ran all the way back to Adam's room. He tried to open the door when he remembered that he left his key sitting on the table in there. "Ugh! I hate doors!" He stepped back and kicked at it as hard as he could. It didn't come open though. In fact, the force of his own kick sent him backwards and he ended up losing his balance and falling directly on his ass.

"Okay, that's it. I am going to give you lessons on how to deal with doors. This is getting ridiculous."

Jeff looked up and saw Adam standing beside him. "Can you not joke right now? I am not in the mood."

Adam frowned and helped Jeff to his feet. "Fine. Whatever."

Jeff sighed as Adam unlocked the door and they went into the room. The fact that he was even caring about the Chris and Matt situation was bothering Adam. "Adam--"

"We should probably get our stuff packed," Adam interrupted. He was refusing to look at Jeff. "We've got to drive to the next town so we're not late for tonight's show."

"Adam can you please stop for a minute and listen to me?" Jeff pleaded.

Adam finally looked up at him. "I get it Jeff, okay? You still love Chris. I should have known that you--"

Jeff interrupted him with a kiss. "It hurts," he whispered when they broke apart. "What he did with Matt hurts because he didn't want me as badly as he did him. He stopped loving me."

"I don't think it's as simple as that," Adam said slowly.

Jeff snorted and moved away from him. "It is that simple. Chris found something better than I was." He began to pace around the room. "God, I was so stupid thinking it was going to be different with him. Every relationship I've ever been in has ended up with the other person leaving me because I'm not worth loving."

Adam shook his head. "Don't talk like that Jeff. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Jeff glared at him. "Have you ever found out one of your exes left you because he had feelings for your own brother?"

"Well no, but that's only because I don't have a brother." Adam knelt down in front of Jeff. "Look, screw Chris. If he wants Matt, let him have Matt. He was too stupid to realize he had the better Hardy in the first place."

Jeff shook his head. "You're only saying that because you hate Matt."

"No I am not. I don't know why you've got the absolutely insane idea of you not being worthy of love in your head, but you better get it out of there. Lots of people have tons of failed relationships in their past. Fuck, look at my past for example. Two divorces, an affair that almost got me killed by your own brother, and too many other fucked up messes to even name. The point I'm trying to make here Jeff is that shit happens. Humans fucking make mistakes and Chris fucked up big time. But that's no fucking reason to start thinking you're not worth loving."

Jeff managed to grin a little. "Wow, I've never heard you make a speech quite like that before."

Adam grinned back at him. "That's because I usually don't make speeches. I'm usually not that good at them."

"Well you did pretty good with that one."

"Ha, they're probably going to have sex now," a voice from outside the room said.

"What? Then why are we sitting here and listening then? This is so wrong and perverted!"

"Actually, it makes me feel kind of sexy."

"That's because you're an idiot and a freak."

"Don't talk about my Champ like that!"

Jeff frowned as Adam got up and opened the door. Hunter, Shawn, Phil and John just grinned sheepishly. "Hi guys," Hunter said as cheerfully as he could.

"What the hell are you four doing?" Adam asked.

"Eavesdropping," Phil replied honestly.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. All of his friends were so nosy sometimes. "Do you guys mine giving us some alone time?"

"Do you mind not getting all snotty with us?" Hunter asked.

"Do you mind getting my foot up your ass if you don't get the hell out?" Adam growled.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Hunter said. He motioned for the others to start moving. "The boys need some alone time to have consolation sex."

"Well I'm not even in the mood to have sex, so you're not missing out on anything!" Jeff yelled at Hunter as Adam shut the door.

Adam froze in his tracks. "Oh….so we will not be having consolation sex?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"

"No…we can just watch TV I guess." Adam turned on the television and tried to act like he wasn't horny.

After a minute, Jeff couldn't help himself. He started to giggle uncontrollably. "You're cute when you pout."

"Yeah, well you're not cute when you hold out."

Jeff grinned and licked his lips. "Who said I was serious when I said we weren't having sex?"

Adam had to think for a second to realize what Jeff was saying. "Oh, so you were just saying that to get rid of Hunter?"

"Yup." He kissed Adam deeply, moaning as the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth.

The door was kicked open at that moment. Hunter came running in and he took a picture of what Adam and Jeff were doing. "Ha! I win!" He cackled before running out of the room.

Adam and Jeff just stared at where the Game had been for a long time. Finally, Jeff had to speak. "Dude! How come he could kick open that door and I couldn't? That is so unfair!"


	11. Chapter 11

Matt and Chris ended up in a bar together a few hours later. They were both afraid that Jeff was going to hate them forever, so they decided to avoid the situation the only way they knew how: by getting insanely drunk.

"This is your fault you know," Matt said as he downed his sixth beer. He was not happy about the way this had all turned out. "I mean, I'm glad you were smart enough to realize you were going to hurt my brother by cheating on him, but it didn't really help in the end, now did it? It just made a bigger mess."

Chris glared at him. "Hey, I never said I was good at fixing these kinds of things. Now I know I fucked up. I can admit that without any problem. And I'm now absolutely sure that I'll never get Jeff back again. He's with Adam now and I know that ass clown makes him happy."

Matt groaned. "That is also your fault too you know."

"Oh give it a rest Matt. Your brother likes Adam. He might even be falling in love with the Rated S Superstar. But--"

"It's R," Matt corrected.

Chris frowned. "R? What are you, a pirate now? Or is Adam the pirate?"

"There are no pirates you drunk bastard. Adam's the Rated R Superstar, not the Rated S Superstar."

"But I was going with S for STDs."

Matt shook his head. "You've had way too much to drink and I am cutting you off right now." He took Chris's beer and chugged it as fast as he could.

Chris sighed. "Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About what happened between us."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a one time mistake."

"If I remember it right, it wasn't exactly _one _time."

Matt turned a deep shade of red. Okay, Chris had a point there. It was more like three or four times in that one single night. "Yeah, well, we can't do it again. I'm not gay and even if I was, I don't want my brother to hate me for being with you."

Chris shook his head and stole Matt's beer from him. "Jeff won't hate you," he said as he took a drink. "Because unlike you, Jeff knows how to forgive for the sake of another person's happiness." He set the drink down on the table. "And you don't have to be gay. There is a thing called bisexuality you know."

Matt smacked Chris on the arm. "What the hell is with you? Is fucking both Hardy brothers like a fetish for you? Because I'm not anybody's fuck toy. Hell, I am not a dildo! I am a human being!" He stood up and ended up falling down to the floor.

Chris just looked down at him. "I never said you were a dildo you idiot." He pulled Matt up to his feet and dragged him out of the bar. Even though Chris was drunk too, he was slightly more sober than Matt. "I feel feelings for you," he stammered out as they tried to walk back to the hotel. "And I don't know what they mean yet. But I want to find out."

Matt stopped and just stared at Chris. Even in his drunken state, he could feel the compulsion that led to him sleeping with Chris in the first place start to take over. But there was one little thing stopping him this time. "But Jeffey will hate me more!" he whined.

"Well let's do something about that then," Chris said. "Let's both earn Jeff's forgiveness…right after I puke of course."

XXXXXXXX

Jeff and Adam were both asleep when they heard the crash coming from the hallway. They both sat up and looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Jeff asked.

A second later, they gained their first clue. "Chris help me!" Matt yelled. "The vending machine fell on me!"

Adam groaned as Jeff just about leaped out of bed. Matt sounded like he was insanely drunk. This was not going to be pretty. He stopped to put his boxers on and to grab his room key before chasing after Jeff.

They found Chris trying to lift the vending machine off a fallen Matt. "It's smothering him!" Chris exclaimed. He sounded just as drunk as Matt was. "And it's kicking my ass because I can't lift it."

"It's not smothering him you idiot," Adam snapped. It was three in the fucking morning and he didn't want to deal with this bullshit at the moment. He helped Chris get the vending machine back to where it was supposed to be. "Get him," he said to Jeff, indicating to Matt.

"Jeffey!" Matt exclaimed as Jeff pulled him up to his feet. The drunk bastard embraced his little brother. "You still love me!"

Jeff looked confused. "Of course I still love you stupid. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because Chris and I had sex," Matt replied. He whispered something into Jeff's ear that Adam couldn't hear. Whatever was being said made Jeff sigh and shake his head.

"Okay, I'm not talking about this with you right now," Jeff said. He started directing Matt back towards his and Adam's room. "We'll talk about this in the morning when you are not completely hammered."

Chris frowned. "But I haven't hammered him yet. What's Jeff talking about?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Come on you idiot. You're going to come in our room and sleep off the booze."

"Okay dirty pirate hooker." Chris started to laugh as Adam dragged him into the room. "Rrrrrr! R is for pirate! C is for cookie! And S is for syphilis!"

Adam ignored that disturbing little poem and dumped Chris on the other bed with Matt. It took about two seconds for the two of them to pass out. "I think they should never be allowed to drink again," he declared.

Jeff nodded. "At least not when they feel bad." The two of them got back into bed and were trying to go back to sleep when Adam had to ask one more thing.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Matt whisper in your ear anyway?"

Jeff rolled over and looked Adam in the eyes. "He said, and I'm quoting word for word here, that "I fucked a boy and I liked it".

Adam just stared at Jeff for a minute. He realized that his lover was not joking at all. That made him bust up laughing so hard that tears were soon streaming down his face.

"Dude, be quiet! You're going to wake up the neighbors!"

"I fucked a boy and I liked it," Adam started to sing.

"Okay stop, it's like three in the morning. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Please don't start now."

"The taste of his giant dick."

"Adam!"

"I fucked a boy just to try it…I hope my brother don't mind it."

Jeff finally started to laugh. "Okay, yes that's funny, but can we please go to sleep? I'm seriously tired over here."

Adam laughed and snuggled up to Jeff. "Yeah, we can sleep for now. But I am so singing that tomorrow over and over again."

Jeff sighed. "You are impossible Adam."

"And don't you forget it."


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Jeff woke up the next morning, he made Adam wake Chris up and take him downstairs to get him some coffee. He wanted to talk to Matt alone. Of course, Matt made that extremely difficult because he absolutely refused to wake the hell up. Jeff really, really tried to be patient. He waited a whole five minutes before climbing on top of his older brother and tickling his face with his hair. "Matty, wake up," he ordered. "I need to talk to you."

Matt just grunted and smacked himself in the face because that was where he was getting tickled. Jeff laughed and started using his hair to tickle Matt even more. "Come on Matty," Jeff said. "I could do this all day."

After smacking himself in the face a few more times, Matt finally opened his eyes. "Jeff? What are you doing on me? And why does my face hurt?"

"Because you've been hitting yourself," Jeff explained. He got off of his brother and sat down beside him. "We need to talk."

Matt sighed. "Jeff, I'm sorry. What happened between myself and Chris shouldn't have happened. It was stupid of me of me to do and I'll never--"

"I know you enjoyed it."

The older Hardy stopped and frowned. "What?"

"You told me last night that you fucked a boy and you liked it."

Matt turned a deep shade of red. "I said that?"

Jeff nodded. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, and it's probably better that I don't. I might not one hundred percent over Chris, but I'm trying to be. I want things to work out between me and Adam. And if having sex with Chris makes you feel good, then you should do it."

"Are you serious?"

"Well…I'm serious on ONE condition."

Matt groaned. "Oh God, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Jeff grinned. "I'll be civil towards Chris as long as you want to fuck him for as long as you start being nicer towards Addy."

"You're killing me here Jeff."

"And you fucked my ex-boyfriend. I don't have to be nice and mature about this, but I'm trying to be anyway. Can't you do that too for once?" Jeff pouted at his big brother. "Please?"

Matt sighed. "Okay, but ONLY because it's you. And if he hurts you, I'm going to gut him like a fish."

Jeff grinned and gave Matt a kiss. "I love my big brother."

Adam burst into the room. "This never was the way I planned, not my intention. I felt so brave in Shawn's car, I got huge erection. Girls are what I'm used to. My dick wants to try your ass on. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention.

Jeff's jaw dropped in shock. Not only was Adam doing this right here, right now, but he looked so fucking sexy singing into the hairbrush he had obviously stolen from John Morrison.

"I fucked a boy and I liked it! The taste of his giant dick. I fucked a boy just to try it. I hope my brother don't mind it."

Matt looked very upset. "You told him what I said? Dude, that's not cool! I thought we were being mature here!"

"It felt so good, it felt so right, it means I need more dick tonight. I fucked a boy and I liked it. I liked it." Adam stopped and grinned smugly. "Shall I keep going?"

Jeff sighed and got up. "No honey, you shouldn't. He's going to murder you if you don't stop." He kissed Adam and nibbled on his bottom lip. "And you can't fuck me if you're dead."

Adam grinned. "Good point. I knew there was a brain in that head after all."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's it, I'm leaving before anything gross happens."

"Oh you broke my brother's heart, but that doesn't matter. You're right here in front of me and I'm going to fuck you all night. It's not what--"

Matt punched Adam as hard as he could on the arm. "Shut up you asshole! This isn't funny. I'm not even sure if I like Chris or if I just like fucking boys."

"So go fuck another boy and find out," Jeff said. He shoved Matt out the door. "And don't bring him back here! We're going to be busy."

Adam chuckled and nipped at the back of Jeff's neck. "We're going to be busy huh?"

"Uh huh," Jeff said. He turned around to face Adam. "I gave you ammo to use on Matty. I deserve to be fucked hard for that."

Adam smirked. "Well your is my command." He unbuckled Jeff's pants and helped the younger man step out of them before forcing him to bend over the bed. "Such a pretty ass," he muttered. "And it belongs all to me."

Jeff groaned. "Only to you."

"Damn right."

Jeff moaned as Adam smacked him on the ass as hard as he could. "Oh fuck. Addy I need you to fuck me."

"In a minute," Adam said with a grin. "I want to do something first."

"What do you--oh!" Jeff gasped as he felt Adam's tongue gently graze his hole. "Oh fucking hell," he muttered. He gripped the sheets tightly as Adam began to fuck him with his tongue. "Adam…oh God…more…please…"

Adam continued to rim him for a minute before pulling his tongue out and taking off his jeans. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked. "Do you want me to pound your tight little ass?"

Jeff nodded desperately. "Fuck me hard," he begged. "Fuck me harder than you've ever fucked me before."

So that's what Adam did. He grabbed Jeff's pretty hips and slammed his cock right into him, making the smaller man howl and claw at the sheets. He started to pound Jeff at an unbelievably fast pace, making Jeff's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Fuck…so fucking tight," Adam growled.

Jeff could feel his own release coming already, and he hadn't even been touched yet. "Adam!" he cried out, covering the blankets on the bed with his cum.

Adam groaned and came a half a minute later. They both collapsed on the bed, not really caring that they were getting messy. "You should tell me things I can use to torment Matt more often," Adam said when he regained his breath. "It leads to even better sex."

Jeff started to laugh when he looked up and saw something at the window. "Oh my God! Hunter's got a video camera!"

Hunter, obviously aware that he was caught, ran way.

Adam sighed. "Oh God, he probably wants to put that in the music video. I knew I shouldn't have sang that song in front of him."

Jeff just stared at the blonde man. "You sang a song about fucking boys in front of the biggest pervert in the locker room? Oh you are so in trouble. When I'm done hunting down that idiot for the footage, I am going to punish you in ways in you have never been punished before!"

Adam's jaw dropped. "Wow. I am picturing you in a dominatrix outfit and I am getting so turned on right now."

Jeff sighed. Men were so impossible sometimes. _Although I do look good in my dominatrix outfit. I think I need to pull it out later when I punish him._


	13. Chapter 13

Matt soon discovered a problem with trying to find out if he only had feelings for Chris or if he was just gay. The problem was simple and it made him feel very dumb: he didn't know any gay single guys BESIDES Chris. And honestly, he was afraid to ask. He didn't have gaydar (as Jeff liked to call it). He hadn't even know Jeff had been gay until he had caught Jeff in bed with a boy from school when he was sixteen. "Damn it, I can't do this," he muttered. He started to leave the hotel lobby when he ran into Chris. "Hi."

"Hi," Chris said. He looked kind of uncomfortable. "Um…I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Adam--"

"Yeah, I heard the song," Matt said before Chris could finish. He shook his head. "It's going to be really hard not to kill him after this."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. He cleared his throat and bit his lip. "Look Matt, I know I don't--"

"Hold on," Matt interrupted. He started picking at a piece of fuzz on Chris's shirt. "This damn thing is bugging me." He got it and flicked it away triumphantly. "There, that's--"

His words were cut off by Chris's lips meeting his. He returned the kiss, not sure how him picking fuzz off a shirt was a turn on. And he wasn't sure how he was going to find out the just Chris thing or the completely gay thing out by kissing the only guy he had ever been with. But he didn't really want to tell Chris to stop. _Damn it, why do I always end up in these fucking situations?_

"Yes! This is awesome! This is some good shit right here. I am going to have a fucking great music video, and that pun is fully intended."

"Hunter! Stop that right now! We've talked about this perverted streak of yours!"

Matt sighed as he and Chris stopped kissing. Shawn was trying to get Hunter's video camera from him, but Hunter was doing everything he could to avoid his lover's hands. "Something has got to be done about his dirty mind," Matt said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I really agree."

Jeff came storming into the lobby at that moment. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley! You hand over that video camera now!"

Hunter stomped on his foot and whined. "But you'll destroy all my good footage!"

"You're damn right I will! Addy and I having sex is not going to be in your music video!"

_Music video? God, this really has gotten out of control._ "Jeff, maybe if you just ask nicely, he'll hand it over," Matt suggested.

"Oh go fuck Chris and shut up," Hunter snapped. He stuck his tongue out at Jeff. "You're never going to get my camera Hardy boy, so suck on that!"

Jeff scowled and began chasing Hunter all around the lobby, almost knocking over several people in the process. Matt sighed and shook his head. "Can't we ever act like civilized adults?"

"No," Chris said. "That wouldn't be nearly as fun." He gave Shawn a serious look. "So how do you put up with Hunter?"

Shawn shrugged. "I'm still asking myself that same question. I think now it's just more out of habit than anything else." He grinned at the two of them. "So uh, what's going on with you two?"

Matt and Chris exchanged looks before trying to stammer out an answer. "Uh…well we uh…you see…"

"I fucked a boy and I like it!" Adam sang as he entered the lobby. "The taste of his giant dick! I fucked a boy to just to try it."

Hunter stopped and grin. "I hope my brother don't mind it. It felt so--oh fuck!" He moved out of the way as Jeff spring boarded off a luggage cart and jumped at him. Jeff, who was in mid-air at this point, could do nothing to stop himself. The next thing Matt saw was his little brother crashing through the lobby window.

"Jeff!" he yelled, nearly pushing Shawn on his ass he ran outside. Adam, Chris, Hunter and Shawn were right on his heels. "Jeff!"

Jeff was laying on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. His eyes were shut tightly and he was gasping for breath. "Owie," he whimpered. "I think I hurt myself."

Adam knelt down next to Jeff. His eyes widened as he saw something that Matt didn't. "Shawn call an ambulance!" he ordered. "Do it now!"

Matt quickly got behind Adam and saw that Jeff had a piece of glass sticking out of his chest. And it was a really big fucking piece. The glass had only broken into a few big pieces and some small ones, and this looked like it was the biggest one. "Fuck," he muttered. He quickly grabbed his little brother's hand. "It's going to be okay Jeff. We're going to get you some help."

Jeff looked down at the glass that was in him. "I don't think it's too deep," he said. "Maybe I can--"

Adam grabbed his other hand before he could pull the glass out. "No baby," he said as he shook his head. "Don't do that. The doctors need to take that out."

"But I don't want to go to the hospital!" Jeff whined. "Matty tell him not to take me there."

Matt shook his head. "We need to make sure we're safe instead of sorry Jeff."

Jeff whimpered and started to cry. He hated hospitals. Adam quickly started whispering in his ears and even though Matt couldn't hear what was being said, it calmed Jeff down a little bit.

When the ambulance came, Adam went on it with Jeff. Chris drove Matt, Shawn and Hunter there, following it as closely as he could. When they got there, they found out Jeff's wound really wasn't as deep as it had appeared to be. The doctors got it out and stopped the bleeding with no problems at all. Still, Matt was completely freaked out, and the others obviously shared that feeling.

Well, everyone but Jeff of course. His freaked out feelings went away as soon as the doctor gave him a lollypop. "I love lollies," he declared as he sucked on the grape sucker. His lips and tongue were already turning purple from the candy. He tapped Adam on the arm. "Hey, would you stab me in the arm with a scalpel? If I get another boo boo, I might be able to coax more candy out of the doctor."

Adam glared at him. "I'm not stabbing you just so you can get sweets."

"Why not? I'll share it with you."

Matt rolled his eyes. At least this meant that Jeff was feeling better. "He's not going to stab you because he knows I kill him."

Adam shook his head. "That's the second reason. The first reason is that I love him and I don't want to hurt him. And last time I checked, stabbing leads to hurting, so that plan is automatically a no go."

Jeff grinned. "You love me?"

Matt groaned as his brother pulled Adam down into a big, sloppy kiss. Even though he had agreed to be civil to Adam, it didn't mean that he wanted to see the idiot kissing his brother. "You be gentle with him! He's wounded!"

Shawn shook his head. "Adam's trying Hardy. Your brother's the one who doesn't care."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I know. And he's going to come crying to me when he makes his stitches come out and he bleeds all over one of his favorite shirts." He sighed again, only this time more dramatically. "God, I really can't win sometimes."


	14. Chapter 14

"Would you stop picking at your bandage?" Adam snapped at Jeff. They were at a different hotel now, and Jeff would not leave the bandage on his chest alone. "You're going to make your stitches come out if you keep doing that!"

Jeff pouted at him sullenly. "I've only got like three! Why does it matter if they come out?" He began trying to take off bandage yet again.

Adam sighed. This was getting ridiculous. It felt like he was babysitting a small child. He walked over the bed Jeff was laying on and grabbed the younger man's wrist. "I said stop it," he growled. He was really starting to lose his patience with Jeff. "I will handcuff your hands together if you don't leave it alone."

Jeff looked at him defiantly. "Yeah right, like you would." He snatched his hand away and got off the bed. "What the hell is up your ass tonight? You don't want to have sex, you don't want me to jump on the beds--I thought you said you loved me!"

"I do love you! I just don't want you to hurt yourself again. That thing with the glass really scared me earlier."

"Yeah but I'm not going to jump through a window again, so you don't have to worry." Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "I'm not going to get hurt again baby. The whole window thing was a freak accident."

Adam shook his head. "I don't care. You're taking it easy tonight, so no jumping on the bed and no…" He tried to say "sex", but the word wouldn't come out. It was like he was physically unable to say the phrase "no sex". _Crap, and he knows I can't resist him, _he thought to himself as he continued to stare at Jeff. _Matt's going to kill me if those stitches get ripped out._

Jeff grinned seductively. "Well, okay, I guess you have a point Addy." He took off his shirt and got back on the bed. He started running his finger along the edge of the his bandage. It was a square, white, ugly thing that did not look right on him, but the doctor had put it on when he had realized Jeff had been trying to pry out the stitches with a pen he had found. Of course Jeff had claimed he hadn't really been trying to get them out; he had said that it had all been a part of his plan to extract more candy from the doctor. But still…

"Don't do that," Adam scolded. He was finding it harder and harder trying to fight his sexual urges. "The doctor said to rest tonight! Matt said it too! Sex is not rest!"

"It'll help me rest though," Jeff said playfully. He started picking at the corner of his bandage. "Come on Addy! I won't be a dominatrix tonight if that will make you feel better. We'll do that another time baby." He grinned. "You know, you said you would handcuff me if I didn't stop this."

Adam cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have threatened that, because now the image of a naked and handcuffed Jeff was enough to break his resolve completely. "If Matt comes to check on you, I am so fucking dead," he muttered as he grabbed his bag and pulled out the handcuffs. "I hope you know that. You are going to be the death of me."

Jeff giggled as he was handcuffed to the headboard. "Matty's not going to kill you Addy. Chris was with him when we left, so we know those two are going to be busy all night."

"Oh honey, you're underestimating the true extent of Matt's homicidal feelings towards me," Adam said as he took off Jeff's pants and yellow thong. He used his fingers to lightly touch Jeff's body, loving the whine he got when he wouldn't do anymore.

"Adam," Jeff whined as he tried to shift his body up towards the Canadian's hands. "Please touch me."

"I will," Adam promised. Then he grinned wickedly. "Eventually." He began blowing air all over Jeff's body, starting at the top of his forehead and moved down from there. Jeff whined impatiently and he wrapped his legs around Adam's body before the older man could get away.

"Touch me," he ordered, putting on his best pouty face that he could make.

Adam just continued to give Jeff a wicked grin. "Okay Jeff, I'll touch you." He poked Jeff right on the arm. "Poke!"

Jeff growled in frustration. "You bastard! That's not what I meant."

Adam laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I don't care! You're mean! I'm going to tell Matty on you."

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because of this." Adam kissed Jeff deeply and let his hands roam the younger man's body. He smirked as Jeff moaned and tried to pull himself free of the handcuffs. These weren't cheap ones, so he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Adam," Jeff whined. "Your jeans are in the way."

"You know what? I think you're right." Adam got up and quickly slipped his jeans and underwear off before getting back on top of Jeff. He grabbed the lube off the dresser and squirted some on his fingers, taking as much time as he possibly could just to torment Jeff. Just because he was in love didn't mean he was going to stop being a tease when he felt like it. Where would be the fun in that?

Jeff whined and whimpered as he was teased by Adam's fingers. "This is not fair! These handcuffs were a bad idea. Now I can't make you go faster."

Adam smirked as he began to suck and nip at Jeff's exposed neck. "Use your words doll. Beg me."

"Addy…"

"Yes my dear?"

"Fuck me."

"Oh honey bear, that's not begging. That was an order." Adam ran his thumb over Jeff's hardened nipple. "I know I'm worth begging for Jeff. You've done it before."

Jeff sighed impatiently before rolling his eyes. "Please Addy, I need you so bad. I need to you to fuck me so hard…"

Adam grinned and slid his fingers out of Jeff, quickly replacing them with his cock. He muffled Jeff's moan with a kiss, hoping that Randy and Cody weren't next door listening to them. If Randy heard too much, he would deliberately say something in front of Hunter, and then the dumb blonde bastard would never shut up.

"Addy…take the handcuffs off…" Jeff begged. "Want to touch you so bad."

Not stopping his frenzied thrusting, Adam grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and undid them so Jeff could have use of his hands back. The consequences of that were Jeff putting a death grip on him and pulling his hair, but he actually kind of like that. He was just kinky in that way.

They came at the same time, and their moans got a little too loud, because Adam could almost hear Randy and Cody laughing next door. _Fucking little perverts are as bad as Hunter_, he thought as he rolled off of Jeff and settled himself next to his rainbow haired boyfriend. "There. Now are you ready to relax?"

"Yeah," Jeff said sleepily. He snuggled up to Adam and closed his eyes. "Night Addy."

"Night Jeff."

The silence only lasted about a minute. "Oh yeah, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how you wanted to go swimming tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you remember where we left Chris and Matt?"

"We left them at the…" Adam's eyes widened in horror. Son of a bitch! Those bastards had probably contaminated the pool he had been planning to go in the next morning. "Damn it, I hate your stupid brother!"

"Why would you hate Matt? It's Chris that started this mess."

"I don't care. Matt's got more germs than Chris does."

"How do you know that? Matt bathes quite often."

"Yeah, but his germs aren't the kind that wash off. They're always there. They're the gross Matty germs only dummies named Matt have."

Jeff sighed. "You're a dork honey."

"But you love me anyway?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have a free reign to be as big of a dork as I want to be." Adam kissed the top of Jeff's head. If Matt and Chris had done what he thought they had done in that pool, then he already had the perfect revenge in mind: he was going to tell Hunter and have him add a new lyric to the "I Fucked a Boy" song. That would teach those horny bastards a lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt had finally come to the conclusion that he was into dudes now. Chris had pulled that attraction out of him and now he didn't even really want to fuck another girl. Now he just had to come to terms with the fact that he was still fucking his brother's ex-boyfriend who had broken up with his brother because he liked him. Deep down, Matt still felt like he was betraying Jeff in a way, but he couldn't shake the lusty feelings he was having for Chris. He definitely didn't love Chris, but the attraction was there. And it didn't help that deep down, he knew Chris was a good guy (most of the time), even though he was kind of an idiot. And even though he had ended hurt Jeff by ending their relationship, things would have been a lot worse if he had ended up acting on his desires for Matt while they had been still dating.

Matt rubbed his eyes and sighed. He knew he needed to get up, but Chris was firmly holding on to him so that couldn't happen. "Come on dude, we have to get up," he said as he tried to shake Chris awake.

Chris grumbled at him before hanging on tighter. "No get up. Sleep. Must sleep."

Matt rolled his eyes. Chris was as bad as Jeff when it came to trying to get his ass out of bed. "We can't sleep anymore. We have to get up."

"No up. Pool sex me tired. I have to sleep all day now."

Okay now this was getting on Matt's nerves. He was about to snap at Chris when he got a much better idea. He started planting kisses on blonde man's neck and nipped at the tender flesh. "Come on Chrissy, you need to get up," he whispered. "We've got stuff to do today."

Chris whimpered and squirmed underneath Matt. "That is cheating Hardy. You can't get me all worked up like this just so--"

Matt silenced Chris's protests with a kiss. He slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth as he moaned and he turned the older man completely on his back. They were still naked from their previous activities the night before so they didn't have any pesky clothes to get rid of. "Where the fuck did that lube go?" he asked as he felt around on the nightstand next to the bed and failed to find it.

"I think we used it all," Chris said.

"Well shit," Matt cursed. "What the hell else do we got?"

"I've baby oil in my bag in my bag. Just use that."

Matt started looking around for Chris's bag. To his dismay, it was all the way over by the TV. "Son of a bitch! Why did you put it over there?"

"Me? You threw it over there!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! You all got all impatient that I couldn't pick out an outfit that you threw the bag away and--"

"Matty!" Jeff yelled as he banged on the door. "I want to come in Matty! Let me in!"

Matt groaned. Jeff had terrible fucking timing. "Go away Jeff! Chris and I are busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Just with stuff!" Matt rolled off the bed and walked over to Chris's bag. "Go away for ten minutes and then we'll let you in." He found the baby oil and smirked. "There it is."

Jeff was not going to be denied though. "I need money Skittles Matty! I don't have money for the vending machine!"

"So go ask Adam for some!" Matt snapped as he got back on the bed with Chris. He started trying to make out with his blonde Canadian.

"He's busy helping Hunter!" Jeff whined. "Matt you open this door right now or I'm going to kick it down! I mean it!"

Chris sighed. "Matt just give him a dollar so he'll go away. He's not going to stop if you don't."

"Oh yes he will," Matt growled. Damn it, Jeff had interrupted his sex way too often over the years. It was time to make his little brother leave him alone. "Jeff, if you do not go away this instant, I am going to find every bag of Skittles that you have hidden in my house and I am going to throw them all away!"

There was a long period of silence. To Matt, it seemed like Jeff had finally gone away. He sighed in relief. "So where were we?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Chris.

Chris frowned at him. "Don't you think it was kind of low to threaten Jeff's Skittles?"

He shrugged. "Oh come on! I had to say something to make him go away. Besides, it's not like I'm actually going to do that. I bet he knows that."

Two seconds later, Jeff effectively proved that he did NOT know that. He finally managed to kick down a door, but that was bad news for Matt, because the next thing he knew, he was being attacked by his pissed off brother.

"YOU DO NOT THREATEN THE SKITTLES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he repeatedly beat Matt with his fists. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Holy fucking shit!" Chris yelled. He quickly vacated the bed, grabbed his boxers, and retreated to the safety that was the other side of the room.

Matt somehow managed to get a hold of Jeff's wrists, which was a good thing for him because Jeff was hitting him really hard. "Will you get a hold of yourself?" he snapped. "I only said that to make you go away! I wasn't really going to do it!"

Jeff frowned. "Really?"

"Yes you idiot."

"Oh. Okay then." His eyes widened as he finally realized something very important. "Matt you're naked!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well no fucking duh Jeff! Chris and I've been trying to have morning sex but you've effectively ruined that."

"I did?" Jeff asked eagerly. He looked so damn proud of himself now. "Ha! I had morning sex and you didn't! I so rule!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Matt sighed and smacked his forehead. "I am going to kill my brother. I am not even joking."

So with the morning sex thoroughly ruined, Matt and Chris just got dressed and met up with everyone else in Hunter and Shawn's room. Hunter and Adam had just put the finishing touches on the "I Fucked a Boy" music video, and given that they had sang the song themselves, Matt was prepared to cover his ears the entire time.

"Alright guys, here we go," Adam said as he started the video up. "This is what's going to effectively prove that Hunter should never be allowed with a video camera again. This video does not even tell a story; it's just a bunch of random sex stuff Hunter has caught us doing."

"Oh God no," Randy muttered.

"Oh God yes," Hunter happily replied. "I am the Peeping Tom of the WWE and I love it."

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention**

**I felt so brave in Shawn's car**

**I got a huge erection**

**Girls are what I'm used to**

**My dick wants to try your ass on**

**I'm curious for you**

**Caught my attention**

Phil squeaked and turned a deep shade of red as an image of him and John fucking in their locker room came onto the screen. "You said those cameras were off!" he yelled at his boyfriend.

"I thought they were!" John said defensively.

Hunter snorted. "Yeah right. You probably just lied to get your way."

Shawn glared at him. "You didn't put any footage of us in there, did you?"

"Uh…no."

Matt rolled his eyes. Hunter was so obviously lying.

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**The taste of his giant dick**

**I fucked a boy just to try it**

**I hope my brother don't mind it**

**It felt so good**

**It felt so right**

**It means I need more dick tonight**

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**I liked it**

Matt was noticing an awful lot of footage of both him and Chris and Jeff and Adam. He was actually kind of creeped out because that meant that Hunter had been secretly stalking them for awhile before the song was even thought up in the first place. "I am taking that damn camera from you," he growled at the Game. "And then I am ripping both your and Adam's vocal cords out."

Adam glared at him. "Is there something wrong with our singing Hardy?"

"Yes. It absolutely sucks!"

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

**Oh you broke my brother's heart**

**It doesn't matter**

**You're right in front of me**

**And I'm gonna fuck you**

**It's not what good boys do**

**Not how they should behave**

**My head leaks of cum**

**And it's on your face**

"Hunter! That lyric is disgusting!" Shawn scolded.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, but it's awesome."

Randy winced and looked at Cody. "Well I guess we know who stole our sex tape now."

Cody glared at him. "I told you bad things were going to happen if we made that tape. Now everyone knows what I look like covered in your jizz, which is not good! Only you and I are supposed to know that!"

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**The taste of his giant dick**

**I fucked a boy just to try it**

**I hope my brother don't mind it**

**It felt so good**

**It felt so right**

**It means I need more dick tonight**

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**I liked it**

Adam turned to Jeff. "What do you think honey? How do you like my singing?"

Jeff suddenly looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. "I like it better than Hunter's," he managed to say in a small voice.

Adam looked hurt. "So mine still isn't good?"

"I didn't say that! I mean, it's a little off key but--"

Matt snorted. "A little off key my ass. You're completely tone deaf Copeland."

Jeff glared at him. "Oh like you could do better?"

"I could actually. I could do a fuck of a lot better without even trying."

**Us boys we are so magical**

**Broad chests, big dicks, so suckable**

**Hard to resist so fuckable**

**Too good to deny it**

**Matt and Chris had sex in the pool**

Matt glared at Adam (who had been the one who had sang that last line). "Did you have to add that in? Did you really have to go there?"

"Yes," Adam said proudly. "I so totally did."

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**The taste of his giant dick**

**I fucked a boy just to try it**

**I hope my brother don't mind it**

**It felt so good**

**It felt so right**

**It means I need more dick tonight**

**I fucked a boy and I liked it**

**I liked it**

Hunter stopped the video and grinned like a proud father. "So what do you guys think?"

Everyone just kind of looked at each other. Nobody knew what to say so they all looked at Shawn. Shawn just sighed and shook his head. "Hunter, if I ever catch you prying into everyone's sex life like that again, I am officially leaving you. I am not even joking."

Hunter sighed sadly. "Nobody ever appreciates my artistic abilities."

"Because they usually just lead to porn," Matt said. He checked his watch. "Who wants to go get something to eat? I'm fucking starving dudes."


	16. Chapter 16

For the next two weeks, Adam spent almost every minute of his life with Jeff. And honestly, he had never been happier. The Charismatic Enigma had filled a void in his life that he hadn't even realized had been there before. It didn't take him long to realize that he didn't just love Jeff; he had fallen completely in love with the man. And in his mind, there was only one thing that he should do next. There was really only one logical thing to do. But that logical thing was going to get him shot by Matt Hardy, so he needed some protection.

"Hey Randy, where can I get a bulletproof vest and helmet?" he asked. He and Randy were sitting in a Subway together. Jeff and Cody had been there to, but they had run to the gas station next door to buy some candy.

Randy frowned. "Why would you need those things?"

"I want to propose to Jeff."

That led to the Legend Killer nearly choking on his sandwich. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" he asked as he regained his breath.

"Maybe, but I don't care. I'm fucking head over heels for him Randy, but if I propose, I am going to get shot by Matt."

"Just don't tell Matt."

Adam frowned. "How would I keep something like this from Jeff's self appointed body guard? He'll see the ring and then probably kill me."

Randy nodded. "Okay, I see your point. You might want to buy a bullet proof cup for your nuts while you're at it too. He might shoot those off just to torture you."

Adam looked down at his crotch and whimpered. "My poor boys," he said sadly. "They've never done anything wrong."

"Okay, that was mildly disturbing to listen to and watch," Randy said slowly. "I'm not sure if I've ever seen a man talk to his own crotch before." He shook off that little weirdness from Adam and tried to get serious for a minute. "Maybe you should ask Matt how he would feel about you marrying Jeff."

Adam snorted. "Yeah, that will end terribly Randy. Either Matt will kill me for even suggesting it, or Jeff will scream at me because that's insinuating Matt owns him."

"But I don't think Jeff knows what insinuating means."

"Yes he does. He's not stupid Randy…he just pretends to be sometimes so Matt won't be on his case quite as much."

"Well just go by him a damn ring and propose, and just run from Matt if he goes for a gun."

"You're coming with me though."

"Why?"

"I can't do this on my own. I'm nervous."

"But what will we do with Cody and Jeff? We just can't leave them alone."

"There's a carnival in the mall parking lot today. We can just leave them there while we go in and get the ring."

Randy looked horrified. "You want to leave the two of them alone at a carnival? Are you insane?"

Adam sighed. "Well what else are we supposed to do Randy? I want to do this as soon as possible before I let the thought of Matt killing psych me out."

Jeff and Cody finally came back. They had three plastic sacks full of candy with them now. "What are you guys talking about?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to Adam. "Is it a secret? Can you tell me?"

"Actually, Randy and I have to pick something up at the mall," Adam told him. "And we were thinking that you and Cody could go to the carnival out there while we pick it up."

Jeff frowned. "Why can't I help you pick it out?"

"Because it's a present for you."

"Really?" Jeff started bouncing up and down in his seat. "I like presents!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh God, why do I have to be alone with him at a carnival? He's going to kill me Randy!"

Randy patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby. I would help you out, but evil Adam is making me come with him."

Adam flipped him off and then the four of them were off to the mall. It was absolutely crowded because of the carnival, but Adam managed to find a parking space at the very end of the parking lot. "Now you two behave!" he yelled as Jeff dragged Cody towards the ticket booth. "Don't get into any trouble!"

"I can't believe you're making me help you with this," Randy muttered as he followed Adam into the mall. "I hate shopping!"

"Why? Shopping can be fun."

"Well if I don't come out with something for Cody now, he's going to get all pissy at me. And if he's pissy at me, my chances of getting laid tonight go right down the drain."

Adam considered that. That was a good point. "Well we'll stop and pick him up something before we leave. First we're getting the ring."

They went into the jewelry store and started looking around. It didn't take Adam long to find the perfect ring. It was a gold ring that had diamonds encrusted all around it. "That one," he said. He started poking at the glass like a maniac. "I need that one."

Randy came over (he was now holding a diamond watch that was probably meant for Cody) and looked at it. "Damn Adam. If Matt kills both you and Jeff for this, I can make a fortune off that ring."

Adam slugged his friend on the arm and had one of the store employees get the ring for him. He paid for it and then he and Randy headed back outside to the carnival. It took them awhile, but they found Jeff and Cody playing some of the games. They both had their faces painted like tigers and Jeff had a gigantic stuffed hippo with him. "What you get me? What you get me?" Jeff asked as Adam approached him.

Adam grinned. "I'll show you later. This isn't the right time."

"Why not?"

"It's a romantic present."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Furry handcuffs?"

"Uh no, it's better than that."

Randy frowned. "How are furry handcuffs romantic?"

"Because they're furry and they don't rub my wrists all raw like regular handcuffs," Jeff explained.

Cody shook his head. "I didn't need to hear that. I really didn't need to hear that."

Adam laughed as he put his arm around Jeff. The ring was safe in his pocket for the moment, and it would stay there until the opportunity to propose properly presented itself later that night. Now he just had to hope Matt wouldn't kill him for it. _Maybe I'll have Hunter make him die of embarrassment first. That would make my life so much easier._


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff frowned as he studied Adam carefully. His boyfriend was acting kind of funny. It hadn't been as noticeable earlier, but now that they were back from the carnival, it was really noticeable. "What's going on with you baby?" he asked as they got back to their room. Tomorrow they were supposed to be going home for a few well deserved days off, but they hadn't decided if they were going to Tampa or Cameron yet. "You're acting really weird today."

Adam shook his head. "I'm fine baby." He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "Why don't you go take a shower and get that paint off your face?"

Jeff pouted. "Why do I need to do that? Why can't I keep it on?"

"Because when I give you your present, I want to see _you_, not tiger you."

While that was sweet and all, Jeff had another idea completely. "Or how about we go in the shower _together_ and then I'll give you a present after we get the paint off me and then you can give me your present after we get out. How does that sound?" He put on his sexiest smile to try to persuade his Rated R Superstar.

Adam grinned. "Now that idea I can live with." He quickly took off his shirt and jeans and tossed them on the bed.

Jeff rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. As Adam followed him, he discarded his boxers too. But Jeff decided to take a little more time. He stripped slowly, dancing and putting on a show while he did it.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Adam said as Jeff finally got his red thong off.

Jeff smirked. "Well do something about it then."

"Oh I will." Adam grabbed a rag, threw Jeff over his shoulders and got them both in the shower. He turned on the water and set Jeff down on his feet. Once he got the rag as wet as he could get it, he started cleaning Jeff's face with it.

"I can do it myself," Jeff whined. He felt like a little kid now.

Adam pouted. "Aw, don't you like it when I clean you up?"

"No, I like it when you get me dirty." With a devilish grin, Jeff grabbed Adam by the back of the head and kissed him feverishly. Adam dropped the rag and started kissing back. Jeff moaned and wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, enjoying the rough way he was pushed against the wall. "Need you," he mumbled as he kissed his lover's neck. "Need you so bad."

"Need you too," Adam moaned as he entered Jeff quickly. They could draw things out later. Right now, they both wanted it to be as hard and fast as possible.

Jeff cried out in pleasure as Adam stabbed his prostate over and over again. He clawed at the blonde man's back, needing him so bad that it wasn't even funny. "Addy more," he begged. "Faster…harder…stroke me…"

Adam grunted as he tried to fulfill all of Jeff's demands. "Oh fuck Jeff….so good…so tight…."

Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Adam stabbed his prostate again, and as he screamed, he could feel both himself and Adam coming at the same time. Once his orgasm subsided, he relaxed into Adam's arms completely. "I love you," he said happily.

"I love you too," Adam said with a grin. He gave Jeff a kiss before setting him down to his feet. "Come on, I want to give you your present now."

Jeff smiled as he and Adam got out of the shower. He was so curious about what Adam had gotten for him that he didn't even stop to throw on his clothes. He had a feeling that if he liked the present enough, he was just going to have to get undressed yet again so they could have more sex. Besides, clothes were evil anyway. He had been insisting this for years, but nobody besides Adam had ever listened to him.

Adam grabbed his jeans and dug through one of the pockets. "You know, when I went over this in my head, I did not imagine myself doing this naked."

"Well why didn't you--Adam Joseph Copeland!" Jeff's jaw dropped as Adam got down on one knee and opened the little blue box he was holding. There was no way that could be what he thought it was. But honestly, that was the only thing it could be. "Is that an engagement ring?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah," Adam said sheepishly. He grabbed Jeff's left hand and cleared his throat. "I know this is probably way too soon, and I'm not saying we have to rush anything else. But I've fucked up way too many times in my love life and I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be with you and only you." He sighed. "Jeff, will you marry me?"

Jeff hesitated all for about two seconds. "Yes!" he yelled.

Adam grinned and slipped the ring on Jeff's finger. As they started to kiss and head back to the bed, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Damn it people! I can't have sex when you are this loud!"

Jeff gasped and put on the nearest pair of boxers (which just happened to be Adam's). "I have to tell people!" He ran to the door and came face to face with an upset John. "I'm getting married!" he exclaimed gleefully.

John's jaw dropped. "What?"

Jeff didn't want to say it twice. He pushed John out of the way and ran all the way to the room he knew Chris and Matt were staying in. He immediately started pounding on the door like a madman. "Matty! Open the door! I need to talk to you!"

"Damn it Jeff, go away!" Matt yelled. "Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"Matty please! I need to tell you what Adam did!"

Matt had the door open so fast that it scared Jeff half to death. "What did he do to you?" Matt snarled. "Did he hurt you? Oh I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"It's not like that Matty!" Jeff held up his left hand. "Look at the ring! Adam proposed! We're getting married!"

Matt stared at the ring for the longest time with a very strange expression on his face. Then he looked at Jeff for a second before his eyes went back to the ring. Taking a deep breath, he summarized his feelings with one sentence. "Oh fuck no."

Jeff's jaw dropped. Now that had hurt his feelings. "What?"

Matt realized what he said and tried to put on a fake smile. "I mean…" He couldn't fake being happy though and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I stand by my first statement."

Well that had taken the wind out of Jeff's sails. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and looked down at his feet. "I thought you would be happy for me," he said sadly.

"Jeff I didn't--"

But Jeff wasn't listening. He just walked away, feeling like a puppy who had just got kicked. On his way back to his room, he just happened to run into the one man who could possibly make this better. "Poppa Mark--"

Mark sighed. "Who?"

"Matt. I told him Adam and I are getting married and he said "Oh fuck no". Can you believe that?"

"Yes actually." Mark patted Jeff on the shoulder. "Go back to Adam. I'll talk to Matt for you."

"Thanks Pappa Mark."

"Any time kid."


	18. Chapter 18

"You probably could have reacted a whole lot better to that you know," Chris said.

Matt glared at his lover. He was very well aware of how badly he had just taken the news of Jeff and Adam's engagement. But honestly, didn't he have the right to be at least a little bit upset? He had been behaving himself for the most part, and he felt that it was within his rights as an older brother to freak out at the thought of the Rated R Idiot joining his family.

There was a very loud knocking at his door. "Hardy! You open this damn door up this instant!"

"Oh crap," Chris muttered. He pulled the covers over his head. "Mark sounds mad."

Matt sighed and let the Deadman in. He knew this had the potential to turn into a screaming match. "What did Jeff tell you?"

"That you said "Oh fuck no" when he told you he was marrying Adam," Mark replied. He gave the older Hardy an evil glare. "What the fuck is your problem? I thought you were going to stop being an asshole about this whole Adam thing."

"Well let me point out a few things," Matt said defensively. "He cheated on his last wife. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Oh Lord not the Amy thing again…"

"I'm not bringing that up to talk about Amy! I'm just saying, he's been married before and he's cheated and ruined his own marriage. Now knowing this and say if Jeff was your little brother, what would you do?"

"I'd think he was setting himself up for trouble," Mark said. He looked like he didn't want to admit that. "But--"

"Hold on a minute," Matt interrupted. "There's one other thing. Let's say you didn't know about his last marriage and Jeff just brought him home with him to introduce the two of you. And let's say you were left alone with him for five minutes and had an actual conversation with him. What would you do?"

"I'd kill him and smack Jeff for bringing him into my house," Mark blurted out. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Okay Matt, I get your point."

"So you're not going to kick my ass?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I got your point."

Well shit, that didn't make Matt feel safer. He took a step back and eyed Mark carefully. "Look dude, I know I shouldn't have said what I did. But I couldn't help it. It kind of just popped out."

"Like an inappropriately timed boner," Chris said as he took his head out from underneath the covers.

Mark frowned and looked back at him. "Did either of us ask you to talk?"

"Your mamma invited me to talk dirty to her last night."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Chris, we've been over this a thousand times: jokes about fucking someone's mom only works when they don't know you're gay."

"Mark doesn't know I'm gay."

"Yes I do you idiot," Mark said incredulously.

"Oh. Never mind then."

Mark shook his head and turned back to Matt. "You need to go make things right with Jeff. I don't give a shit how much you don't want Adam in your family. You will smile like an idiot and pretend to like them being together."

"So I need to fake it?"

"Yes."

"Just like all your lovers do?"

"Boy, you are pushing it…"

Matt and Chris quickly left the room, not wanting to risk Mark's wrath any more than they already had. They went to Adam and Jeff's room and knocked on the door.

Adam was the one who answered. He glared at Matt like he was the devil. "He's ready to cry thank you very much," he informed them as he let them in. "You couldn't have acted happy, could you?"

Matt glared back at him. "Would you be happy if you were me?"

"I would have faked it like Chris does."

Chris looked offended. "I don't fake a damn thing, thank you very much! Jeff's the one who's probably faking everything now."

As Chris and Adam continued to bicker, Matt sat down on the bed with Jeff. His baby brother was glaring at him angrily. "Did Mark kick your ass?" he demanded to know.

"No, not exactly," Matt admitted.

"Damn it. He's losing his touch with his old age."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"I'll tell him you made me do it."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Matt apologized. "I just freaked out, okay? If you want to marry Adam, that's fine with me."

Jeff pouted at him. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

_Well yeah, what else do you want?_ "Come on Jeff, what else do you want me to say?" he asked. "I'm trying to pretend to be happy here. Don't I at least get credit for trying?"

Jeff thought about it. "Well…maybe if you give me something else then I'll think about forgiving you."

Matt wasn't sure if he liked the way this was going. "It depends on what you want."

"Skittles."

"Skittles?"

"Yes. You must give them to me whenever and wherever I want them. I don't care if it's three in the morning: you will give them to me if I demand them."

Chris and Adam stopped arguing to stare at Jeff. "That's it Hardy, you're going to Skittleholics Anonymous from now on," Chris said.

Adam frowned. "I don't think that's an actual group."

"I don't care. He's going to go anyway."

"No I'm not and you can't make me." Jeff stuck his tongue out at Chris and grinned at Matt. "So are you going to comply to my demands or do I have to stay mad at you?"

Matt sighed in defeat. "I'll comply…for now. But if you get too out of control, I'm going to put my foot down and put the end to the candy train."

Adam studied Matt carefully. "Hey, I should be getting some candy too! You offended me when I found out what you said earlier!"

"Oh go to hell Copeland."

Jeff's jaw dropped. "Matthew Moore Hardy!"

"What?" Matt said defensively. "It's a reflex. It's like your thing for demanding Skittles. We all have things we can't help."

"Well try harder to help it!"

"Sorry Jeffro. If I don't get the right to tell Adam to go to hell every now and then, you're not getting your Skittles."

Jeff pouted. "Fine, but you have to say it more nicely."

"Fine." Matt turned to Adam. "Can you please go and rot in hell?"

Adam glared at him. "You're two seconds away from an ass kicking Matt."

"Like you could."

Jeff squeaked and jumped off the bed as Adam lunged at Matt. The two of them went flying backwards and they began wrestling all over the bed.

Chris shook his head. "These two are going to be the worst in laws ever…and the most entertaining for me to watch."


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff bounced around in his seat happily. He was taking Adam home to meet his dad for the first time. Matt and Chris were coming too, and they were going to tell Gil that they were the ones that were dating now. "Why don't you look excited Addy?" Jeff asked. "Aren't you happy about meeting my daddy?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Adam assured him. "I'm just not sure that he'll be happy to meet me."

Jeff frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Well what if Matt's told him bad things about me?"

"Matt wouldn't do that."

"Of course I would," Matt pointed out. "I've called him an asshole God knows how many times now. I'm going to be shocked if Daddy's not waiting at the front door with a shotgun in his hands."

Jeff glared at his older brother. He should have known the brunette was going to make this as difficult as possible. "If anyone's getting shot today, it'll be Chris. He broke my heart and Daddy knows that."

Chris, who was driving, could be seeing visibly gulping through the rearview mirror. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said nervously. "I think I should hide in the car now."

Matt shook his head. "You don't need to hide in the car. I'll protect you baby."

"Aw!" Jeff and Adam said as loudly and obnoxiously as they could.

"Shut up," Matt and Chris snapped at the same time.

Jeff giggled and snuggled up closer to Adam. They were almost there now. He knew Gil wouldn't shoot anyone…not unless he was told to of course. And nobody was going to tell him too…hopefully. _I might have to watch Matty carefully. I don't want him to do anything to my Addy when he thinks I'm not looking._

Chris parked the car in Gil's driveway. The Legend was already sitting on the porch waiting for them. He was not holding a shotgun, so that saved them a whole bunch of trouble. "Hi Daddy!" Jeff said happily. He grabbed Adam by the hand and dragged him along. "I want you to meet Adam."

Gil stood up and smiled. "So you're the one Jeff's head over heels about and the one Matt thinks is an evil, two timing, cock sucking snake?"

All eyes turned to Matt. "I was angry when I said it!" was the all the older Hardy would say.

Adam sighed. "Yeah, that's me. Although I'm not anywhere near as bad as Matt makes me out to be."

Gil chuckled. "Oh don't worry. I know Matt's a drama queen, so I usually don't take everything he says quite literally." He looked over at Chris. "Good Lord boy, you switch between my boys faster than square dancers."

Chris turned a deep shade of red. "It's nice to see you too Legend."

Jeff, who felt neglected because the attention was not solely on him, put his hand right in front of Gil's face. "Look at the ring Adam got me Dad. Isn't it prettyful?"

"Prettyful is not a word," Adam whispered.

"It is if I want it to be," Jeff whispered back. He stuck his tongue out at the blonde, enjoying the way it made the older man twitch uncontrollably.

"Boys behave," Gil said. "I don't want that funky business on my porch. The funky business stays in the bedroom."

"Or in a pool," Adam muttered, giving Matt and Chris an evil glare. "Or in Shawn's car…"

"Don't you dare try to act like you haven't had sex somewhere besides a bedroom!" Matt growled. "You are a dirty rotten pervert that has turned my sweet, innocent baby brother into a sex crazed creature."

"Uh Matt, Jeff has never actually been innocent," Chris tried to explain.

Jeff shook his head. One would think in all the years of knowing Matt, Chris would know when to just keep his mouth shut. "Jericho, now is not the time," he said quietly.

"Hey, Jeff came on to ME in the first place!" Adam pointed out. "He wanted me to fuck him in that alley the night after Wrestlemania. He was a sex crazed creature to begin with! He just used to hide it better from you!"

Gil sighed and shook his head. "I feel like I'm listening to Shannon right now." He looked at Chris and Jeff. "My girlfriend Sharon made some cookies the other night, and I still have some left. You boys want some?"

Jeff didn't even dignify that with a response. He just ran into the house and went straight into the kitchen. "Cookies!" he shouted gleefully. "I love cookies!"

Chris came in a moment later. "You do know you're sharing, right?"

Jeff gave Chris an offended look. "You want to me to share these cookies? Dude, we're not dating anymore! You lost your rights to my cookies as soon as you broke up with me because of Matt."

"Jeff, you have to share!" Gil yelled.

"I don't wanna!" Jeff whined. He kicked Chris in the shin and then ran into the living room with the entire jar of cookies. "They're mine! Mine I tell you!" He laughed evilly, but then groaned as he looked what was happening outside through the window. Matt and Adam were wrestling around on the ground, each attempting to make the other eat some dirt. "We need to do something about them," he complained. "They're going to ruin my wedding fighting like this."

Gil nodded. "I know they will. That's why I'm going to step in. You plan your wedding, and I'll fix things between Matty and Addy." He started to walk away when he stopped and frowned. "Dear God Jeff, I'm starting to talk like you!"

Jeff grinned. "That's a side effect of being around me too much Daddy." He handed his dad a cookie before going off to his old room. He had a wedding to plan after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt and Adam both glared at Gil. The two of them had been forced to go into the garage by the older man, and apparently, they weren't going to be allowed to leave until they worked out their problems. "This is cruel and unusual punishment," Matt informed the Legend. "I hope you know this."

Gil just shook his head. "Well maybe if you two would stop acting like little boys and be grown men about this situation, I wouldn't have to do this."

Adam folded his arms over his chest. "Well you know what? If I'm a little boy, that means your youngest son is involved in a reverse pedophile relationship." He nodded knowingly. "So think about that for two seconds."

Matt and Gil both looked at each other incredulously. Matt was desperately trying to make sense of that statement, but he was getting absolutely nowhere. "A reverse pedophile relationship?" he repeated in disbelief. "What the fuck are you babbling about?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "A reverse pedophile relationship is when the little boy fucks the adult."

"That doesn't even happen you idiot!"

"Well if I'm the little boy Gil claims I am and Jeff's the adult of our situation, then that is EXACTLY what's happening," Adam said smugly. "Because I fuck Jeff good and hard and he LOVES it!"

Matt lunged at Adam, only to get held back by Gil. "That is enough from both of you!" the Legend snapped. "Matt, quit trying to beat Adam up. Adam, stop taunting Matt and making yourself sound like an idiot."

The two men in question just glared at each other. Matt didn't understand what the hell Jeff saw in Adam. The blonde was completely infuriating. "You can't make us like each other," he told his dad defiantly. "I refuse to even try it."

"I'm not saying that you two have to like each other," Gil said. "I know that might not be possible. But I'm here to make sure that you two will behave yourselves while all this wedding shit goes on. Jeff has his heart set on this wedding and I will not have it ruined by the two of you being idiots."

Matt looked down at his feet. Despite how much he hated Adam, he wanted Jeff to have his dream wedding. When they had been kids, he had never thought Jeff would ever actually want to get married. Jeff just had never seemed to be the marrying type back then. Or maybe that was what he had wanted to believe. Maybe Jeff had wanted to get married back then, and he just refused to even consider it because he didn't want to lose his baby brother.

"Why does it have to be you?" Matt finally asked Adam. "Out of all the people in the world he could have chosen, why does he want to marry you?"

Adam shrugged. "He loves me and I love him. It's as simple as that. If not fighting with you during this whole wedding thing is what he wants, then I'll give it to him."

Matt rolled his eyes. "How fucking noble of you. I'm sure he'll appreciate you sacrificing your need to torment me."

"Hey at least I want to try to get along for his sake," Adam snapped. "You say you would do anything for him, but you won't even try to get along with me. If you love him half as much as I do, then you should at least get the stick out of your ass and try not to hate me so much."

Now Matt was offended. "First of all, I love him much more than you do. And second of all, fine! I can totally get along with you for his sake." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue childishly.

Gil rolled his eyes. "Wow, everyone was right. You two are hopeless."

"We are not!" Matt and Adam denied at the same time. They frowned and looked at each other. "Don't talk when I'm talking!" they scolded each other at the same time.

"Okay, now that's just creepy," Gil said. "I might have to call a preacher down here to do an exorcism on the two of you."

"Please don't," Matt pleaded. "Adam's head really will spin off and explode if that happens."

Adam rolled his eyes. "That's nice Matt. That's really mature."

"Hey, just because I now plan to try to get along with you in front of Jeff doesn't mean I won't take some cheap shots when he's not around," Matt replied with a grin. He got up and ruffled Adam's hair before leaving the garage. He was about halfway back to the house when he ran into Chris.

"So how did it go?" Chris asked. "Are you and Adam best friends now?"

"We're going to try to get along better for Jeff's sake," Matt told him. "But I'm still going to insult him when Jeff's not around. It's a fucking addicting thing to do."

Chris smirked. "You want to know what else is addicting? Fucking."

Matt sighed and grinned. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are complete horndog?"

Chris nodded. "I think I've heard that once or twice. I can't help myself though. I'm completely fucking in love with you."

Matt didn't say anything back as Chris kissed him. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about Chris at this point. Things had seemed to have moved beyond just lust, and now it was turning into something more. And Matt wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't the type of person to recognize and express his feelings easily. He needed more time for that.

"Matty! Matty! Stop making out with my ex and look at me!"

Matt broke the kiss he was sharing with Chris and looked up at Jeff, who had his head poked out the window. "What do want?" he asked.

"Come up here and help me figure out what I'm going to wear to the wedding!"

"Make Adam do it!" Matt told him. "I'm busy at the moment."

Jeff whined like a child. "Matty! I can't! It'll be bad luck for him to see what I'm wearing before the wedding!"

"That is true," Chris pointed out.

Matt sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. "Damn it, someone just kill me now before Jeff drives me fucking insane. This is going to suck big time. Jeff's a monster when he tries to plan stuff."

Chris nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I know he is. But maybe it won't be so bad this time. Maybe he's matured in his older age."

"Did you just call me old Chris?" Jeff yelled. "Oh you are going to get it asshole!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's really matured. I can just hear it in his voice. God, this is going to suck major balls."


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff stared down at the action figures in front of him. He had gotten them all out in an effort to help him plan out his own wedding. "Okay so us and the preacher will be on top of Mount Imag-I, and we'll set all the chairs down on the bottom of that hill." He put his and Adam's action figure along with the doll that was representing the priest up on the bed to demonstrate this.

Adam grinned. "You know, since we're using that doll as our---"

"Gene Simmons is not being the preacher at our wedding," Jeff snapped. "Nor is any other member of KISS."

Adam's grin disappeared. "Why not?" he whined. "KISS rules!"

Jeff almost told him that KISS actually sucked, but he managed to stop himself just in time. That would only lead to a gigantic argument and he did not want that. "Now we have to make sure the guests sit down in the rows according to height. I don't want Khali sitting in front of Rey and blocking his view."

"Uh honey? Why would we invite Khali?"

"Because if someone gets out of line, he can eat them."

"Khali does not eat people."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

Jeff picked up an Undertaker action figure and threw it at Adam's head. He just could not believe how difficult his fiancé was being. Didn't he understand how much stress he was under? This wedding stuff was hard work. "He damn well will if I tell him to!" he shouted. "You understand me Addy?"

Adam, who had barely managed to duck the toy, nodded. "Okay, okay! Just calm down baby! There's no need to freak out like this."

"No need to freak out? I have every reason to freak out! I still have to find the wedding cake and there's flowers and then we have to get food for the reception and the catering people don't sound like they want to bring sixty pounds of Skittles here."

Adam's jaw dropped. "_Sixty pounds of Skittles_? Sweet Jesus Jeff! Why the hell would you demand sixty pounds of Skittles."

"Well there has to be enough for everybody!" Jeff whined. Although he was planning on taking more than anyone else. It was going to be his wedding after all and he deserved all the candy he could eat."

"Honey, not everybody even _likes_ Skittles."

Jeff literally dropped the John Cena figure he picked up and stared at his baby in shock. "What did you just say?" he asked quietly.

Adam sighed. "Honey, I know this is going to be hard for you to comprehend, but not everyone likes Skittles. In fact, some people hate them."

Jeff just stared at Adam in shock before smacking him on the leg. "Dude! What the hell? Why would you speak such blasphemy?"

Adam rubbed his leg. "Okay first of all, ow. Second of all, I'm just pointing out a fact you were not aware of. And third of all, OW!"

"Everyone has to like Skittles!" Jeff insisted. All thoughts of the wedding had been effectively driven out of his mind. This topic was much more important. "Skittles are the bomb! Who in their right mind doesn't have Skittles as their all time favorite candy?"

"You know what? Just forget I said anything. Let's go back to planning this wedding."

Jeff stared at Adam for a long minute. "Addy?"

"Yeah?" Adam said apprehensively.

"Do you not like Skittles?"

"I do like Skittles. They're just not my favorite."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. This was news to him. "What is your favorite candy?"

"Anything chocolate."

"Oh." Jeff thought about that for a moment before nodding his head. That was perfectly understandable. "Okay, I can forgive you for that…if you kiss me right now."

Adam grinned and did just that. "Like that?

"Ye--wait a minute! When you said anything chocolate, does that include M&M's?"

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed Jeff again. Jeff tried to break away from the kiss so they could continue the discussion but Adam was too persistent. Finally Jeff just gave in completely. He couldn't resist his Addy. The blonde's lips had magical powers. _Oooooh magic, I like magic. One of the Harry Potter movies is going to be on TV tonight. I should watch it. There's magic in those. Magic and dragons. Rawr! Hehehehe…_

"Baby?"

Jeff opened his eyes and looked up at Adam. He had been so consumed by his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was now laying on the floor and that his and Adam's shirts were off. "Yeah?" he said innocently.

"Are you aware that it's hard to make out with you when you're not paying attention to me?" Adam sounded hurt by Jeff's lack of enthusiasm.

Jeff patted Adam on the stomach. "I'm sorry baby. I was just thinking that your lips had magical powers and that reminded me the Harry Potter and then there were dragons…"

Adam stared at him for a moment before chuckling. "You're so cute when your mind gets away with you. But seriously, if you had to pick between me and Harry Potter--"

"I'd pick you," Jeff interrupted. He reached up and pulled Adam back down on top of him. "I'd pick you every time."

"Good," Adam said with a grin. He kissed Jeff once again, his hands working together with Jeff's to get their pants off. Their movements were hurried because Gil, Chris and Matt were all in the house too and neither of them felt like getting up and locking the door.

"Oh God!" Jeff moaned as Adam entered him. He wrapped his legs around the blonde man and began biting and kissing his neck. "Adam…oh fuck you feel so good!"

Adam chuckled. "You love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

Jeff nodded, clawing at Adam's back desperately. He was going to get one hell of a rug burn but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Say it," Adam ordered. He yanked on Jeff's hair roughly. "Tell me that you love it."

"I love it Addy!" Jeff moaned slutishly. "I love it when you fuck me like this!"

Adam smirked and hit Jeff's prostate dead on. Jeff let out a scream and came just as Adam again. He closed his eyes, ready to enjoy the blissful relaxation that followed great sex like that.

Only he didn't get to enjoy it for long. The next thing he knew, very cold water was being poured on both he and Adam. "What the fuck?" he shouted as Adam yelped from the cold.

Shannon grinned down at him. "Whoops. Did I do that?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed as Shannon ran out of the room laughing. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT SHANNON! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Adam put his hand over his right ear. "OW! Baby, you just about made me go deaf."

"Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later. Right now I have to go kill my best friend."


	22. Chapter 22

Chris shifted from foot to foot while compulsively picking at the arm of his shirt. He felt like he was absolutely insane for thinking this was a good idea. There was no way Matt was going to go for this. Matt was way too logical, and this idea of his was anything but that. But he had to give it a shot. "Listen, Matt, I know we haven't really been together that long and you might still kind of resent me for what happened with Jeff and stuff. But that's all in the past now and we're the future honey. And while you've spent the past couple of days plotting Adam's "accidental" death, I've been thinking about our future. And I'm not saying we have to do this any time soon, but I was wondering…would you marry me?"

"Oh my God! He's hallucinating and he thinks that chair is Matt!"

"Don't be ridiculous Shannon. He's obviously cheating on Matt with a chair that is also named Matt. That sick bastard."

There was the sound of someone getting smacked on the head. "Don't be ridiculous Addy. Chris's brain has obviously been sucked out by evil brain sucking aliens and we're all next on the menu."

Chris sighed and turned around. Honestly was it too much to ask for some privacy around here? He couldn't practice making a jackass out of himself in front of Matt when he had an audience. "Do you ass clowns mind?" he asked Shannon, Adam and Jeff.

Shannon shook his head. "No, of course we don't. Please continue talking to that chair like it's human. Your insanity entertains me."

Adam looked like he was enjoying Chris's embarrassment. "So is sex with Matt so lame that you need to resort to cheating on him with a chair? Oh that so reeks of awesomeness."

Jeff glared at Adam. "Would you stop implying Matt is bad in bed? You don't know that." He looked over at Chris. "Is he--"

"Matt is great in bed!" Chris said defensively. "That's not---I just---" He stopped and sighed. He needed to get a hold of himself. "I was just trying to practice what I was going to say to him when I ask him to marry me."

"And he would marry you because?" Adam asked with great interest.

Chris stopped to think about that. He honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"Adam knock it off!" Jeff said. He sounded like he was starting to get irritated with his fiancé. "That's not helping."

Shannon patted Chris on the shoulder. "Come on man, don't take what we say too seriously. We're just fucking with you."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, well please stop. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Why would you be nervous?"

Chris almost jumped out of his skin as he and the others turned around. Matt and Gil had come into the room without being heard, and they were both looking at him with great interest. "Come on Chris, what are you nervous about?" Matt asked.

Chris gulped. "Well you see I was--"

"He has to tell you that he has AIDS and he gave it to you too and now you're both going to die!" Adam exclaimed in one breath.

Now Jeff looked really pissed off. "Adam! What the hell?"

"What? I was joking!" Adam said innocently.

Jeff didn't see the humor and he smacked Adam on the arm before storming out. Adam groaned and immediately chased after him. "Baby come on! Don't do this! I didn't even mean for that to come out! It just did!"

Matt grinned. "Ha ha, Adam's in the dog house."

Shannon sighed dramatically. "Yeah, he was only joking about the AIDS part. But Chris has been diagnosed with gonorrhea Matt, I'm sorry. I told him not to fuck the chair but he couldn't help himself. He had wood for it and it had wood for him."

Now Matt just looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Chris gave Shannon a kick in the ass. "Would you shut up? I do not have a disease and I did not fuck a chair!"

Gil took Shannon by the arm and led him out of the room. "Come on boy, let's go somewhere else. You've obviously been causing too many problems."

"Oh come on! What gives you that idea?" Shannon demanded to know.

Chris sighed and put his arms around Matt. "We are surrounded by idiots. I hope you realize this."

"Yeah but I love Jeff and Shannon," Matt said. He kissed Chris gently. "So what are you nervous about? You look freaked."

Chris gulped. Damn it, he really was not ready to ask this. But he knew Matt wouldn't let it go, so he really didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. "I think you might want to sit down," he said. "Or at least I do. I might faint right now."

Matt looked worried. "Chris--"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Chris said quickly. He sat down in the chair he had practicing the proposing to. "Or it could be. It all depends on what you feel about this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that contained the ring. He had snuck away in all the insanity of Jeff planning his wedding to go buy this ring.

Matt saw it and his jaw dropped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Chris nodded as he opened it. "Yeah, it's uh…it's an engagement ring. I um…you know, I had a speech practiced out, but now I've just completely forgotten all of it."

Matt still looked shocked. "You want us to get married?"

"Well we don't have to get married any time soon," Chris said quickly. "We can wait for as long as you want. I just….I don't know anymore." He set the ring down on the table. He saw the look on Matt's face and knew that he was either going to get a no or something that was pretty much one. "Look, just forget I said anything," he said, more to save face on the outside than anything else. On the inside, he was verbally kicking his own ass. He was so stupid for even thinking that was a good idea. Obviously Matt wasn't ready for this. How could he be?"

"Chris wait!" Matt said as Chris got to his feet.

"I'm just going to get some air," Chris said as he bailed towards the back door.

"Chris!"

Chris didn't wait. He was too distracted to. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Adam knocked on the door as hard as he could. "Jeff come on baby, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? I was just joking around. You don't need to lock yourself in the bathroom."

"You were being an asshole!" Jeff yelled. "You and Matt are supposed to have a truce! And telling him that he and Chris were going to die of AIDS is not a part of that truce!"

"But he would have said the same thing to me if he would have thought of it first!" Adam whined.

"Well that's why it's up to you to be the bigger man and be more mature about this!"

"First of all, just because I have a bigger dick than the guy does not mean that I'm more the emotionally mature of the two! And second of all, where do you get off talking about maturity? You act like a damn five year old!" Adam knew instantly that he probably shouldn't have said that as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but it was too late to take them back by then.

Jeff came out of the bathroom so fast that Adam had to jump back. "Oh really? I act like I'm five? What about you? All you care about is KISS and Spiderman and sex and KISS and sex and hating Matt and--"

"Oh, like your lists of interests are so much more mature," Adam snapped. "It's always Skittles and Pixie Stix and sex and more Skittles and death to M&M's and sex and then there's the ever popular Skittles you never shut the fuck about."

"That's because Skittles are awesome!" Jeff yelled.

"Maybe in your insane brain they are but--"

"KISS sucks!" Jeff blurted out.

"Well Skittles suck!" Adam yelled back, not actually meaning it but needing something to blurt out after hearing the blasphemy that came out of Jeff's mouth. _How the hell has this spiraled this far out of control? Jesus fucking Christ, I need to learn to shut my damn mouth._

Jeff looked offended. "Bastard!" He kicked Adam in the shins as hard as he could.

Adam yelped in pain and grabbed Jeff by the wrists. Jeff started trying to kick him again and he tried to block those blows as best as he could. "Would you stop that?" he shouted. "That's not--"

Jeff suddenly kissed him as hard as he could, actually drawing blood in the process. Adam kissed back just as hard, letting go of Jeff's wrists to grab his waist and grab his ass. The two of them stumbled into the bathroom, barely getting it shut before trying to rip each other's shirts off. "Fuck!" Jeff shouted as Adam ripped his shirt so hard that the buttons went flying everywhere. "What am I going to tell my dad about that?"

"Well you should have thought of that before you disrespected KISS," Adam replied.

Jeff rolled his eyes before biting Adam's shoulder as hard as he could.

"OW!" Adam shouted. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You said Skittles suck. You had to pay."

Now it was Adam's turn to roll his eyes. But instead of biting back, he backed Jeff into the corner and got both of their pants off. "Wrap your legs around me baby," he ordered. "Do it now."

"Don't boss me around," Jeff snapped, although he did what he was told.

Adam smacked him on the ass a couple of times before plunging into Jeff's warm, tight heat, groaning at how intense this felt. Sex with Jeff was always beyond amazing, but he had never known that arguing with Jeff led to anything like this.

Jeff dug his nails into Adam's back as hard as he could. "Fuck me already," he demanded. "Don't just stand there like a moron."

Adam smacked Jeff's ass again before thrusting into Jeff at a brutal pace. He would have been worried about hurting his lover if it had not been for the ultra slutty moans and whimpers that were coming out of the younger man's mouth. "You like that baby?" he asked with a smirk. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

Jeff nodded and mewled as he bit Adam's ear lobe. Adam groaned and pounded into Jeff harder. "Stroke yourself for me baby. I want to see you do it."

It only took a couple of seconds of watching Jeff stroke his dick to make Adam cum hard. Jeff came too just seconds later, and they both ended up on the floor because Adam's legs couldn't support them anymore.

"Fuck," Jeff said as he panted for breath. He looked so dazed that it was actually kind of funny. "That was--"

"Yeah," Adam agreed before the sentence was finished. "I know."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"What were we fighting about?"

Adam thought about it. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. Something about maturity and KISS and Skittles and AIDS. It doesn't really matter though." He kissed Jeff on the cheek. "The important thing is that we're both sorry and we still love each other."

Jeff smiled happily. "Yeah." He rested his head on Adam's chest. "Oh and if Daddy figures out we had sex in here, we used a condom, okay?"

"Why would we say that?"

"Daddy is a big believer on safe sex."

"But I can't get you pregnant."

"Yeah, but he worries about diseases. Don't feel insulted or anything. It's like that with any boyfriend Matt and I have brought home. Daddy's just a worrier."

"Well I guess I can lie and put his mind at ease," Adam said. He kissed Jeff again. "But it'll cost you."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "And what's the price Mr. Copeland?"

"Remember that dominatrix outfit you talked about wearing? You have to wear that on our wedding night."

Jeff grinned. "I like that kind of payment."

"I figured you would. Now come on. We should get dressed before Shannon finds us and dumps water on us again."

"Yeah, he has a bad habit of doing that."

"Well if he ever does it again, I will kill him. I will horribly murder him and bury his body in the backyard and then I'll blame Matt."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're just looking to pick a fight so we can have sex again."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Let's just see where the rest of the night takes us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chris kept throwing rock after rock into the little pond in Gil's backyard. He still couldn't believe how much of a jackass he had made out of himself earlier. Why had he thought proposing was such a great idea? He should had just stayed happy with having Matt at all, especially after the whole Jeff thing. But no, he had to complicate things by buying a ring and making a shitty proposal to the guy he loved. Of course, the proposal thing wasn't entirely his fault. Shannon, Jeff and Adam had taken his confidence by making fun of him. The assholes couldn't let him work out the kinks of his big romantic speech in peace.

"Chris! Damn it Jericho, if you run away from me again, I'll kick your ass!"

Chris turned around to see Matt coming towards him. He winced, not sure what he should do. "Listen Matt, I--"

Matt cut him off with a kiss that nearly made him melt into a gooey puddle. It was several minutes before they broke apart enough to breathe properly, and even then they did so very reluctantly. "What was that for?" Chris finally asked.

"I was saying what you didn't give me the chance to say," Matt replied. He held up his hand, revealing that the ring was on his ring finger.

Chris's jaw dropped. "Does that mean--"

"I want to marry you dumbass," Matt said with a roll of his eyes. "God, you can be so dumb sometimes. What were you thinking by running out before I could answer?"

Chris shook his head. "I have no idea." He kissed Matt again. "I think I'm just stupid sometimes."

"Yes! He admitted it! And I witnessed it so he can't deny it later!"

Chris and Matt turned to find that Shannon was spying on them. "Do you want to get him or should I?" Chris asked.

"Let's get him together," Matt suggested. "It'll be more fun that way."

Shannon's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Legend! Legend help me! Matt and Chris are going to hurt me!"

Chris grinned. The Prince of Punk was going to get it when they got their hands on him. And revenge was definitely going to be sweet.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on guys, this isn't fair! I was only kidding around! Is this really necessary? Don't you think you're taking this just a little too far?"

Jeff giggled. Matt and Chris had caught Shannon and had tied him upside down to a telephone poll and were hitting him with sticks. "Maybe you shouldn't have been such a little brat Shanny," he said wisely. "This could have been avoided if you had knocked your shit off."

"But I didn't do anything!" Shannon protested.

"Yes you did, you little bastard," Adam replied. "You poured water on me and Jeff."

"You told Matt and the Legend that I got a disease from a chair," Chris added.

"And you ruined our romantic moment down by the pond," Matt finished.

Shannon did his best to look innocent. "Okay, first of all, Adam, I was just trying to cool you and Jeff off. Chris, I was just trying to warn everyone of your deviant nature. And Matt, I'm sure you or Chris would have ruined that moment all by yourselves."

Matt and Chris started beating the Prince of Punk with their sticks again, making him yell and cuss. Adam and Jeff watched them, laughing at poor Shannon's expense. "Do you think this will do any good?" Adam asked quietly.

"Maybe for a day or so," Jeff replied. "But Shannon will be back to his annoying self after that." He stepped away from Adam and started trying to grab Matt's left hand. "Matty hold still for a second. I want to see the ring."

Matt rolled his eyes and held up his hand. "You've already looked at it a whole bunch already Jeff."

"I don't care. I want to look at it some more." Jeff grabbed Matt's hand and looked at the beautiful ring very closely. "Aw, it's so pretty. It's almost as nice as mine."

Chris snorted. "Please, the ring I got Matt is so much better than the one Adam got you."

Adam frowned. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams it is. But this is the real world Jerky, and in it, Jeff's engagement ring beats Matt's."

Matt glared at him. "No it does not. You want to know why?"

"Yes Hardy. Tell me why."

"Because mine was not given to me by a total jackass."

Jeff let go of Matt's hand and smacked his older brother on the arm. "Matty! That's mean!"

"It's also the truth," Matt replied.

Jeff pouted and hit Matt again. He didn't understand why Matt had to be such a jackass. "You're mean! You take that back right now!"

"No," Matt refused. "I won't. And if you hit me again, you'll be sorry."

Jeff hit Matt again, not believing the raven haired man for a second. That turned out to be a big mistake on his part, because the next thing he knew, Matt punched him in the chest really hard. "Owie!" he whined. He looked at Adam. "Did you see what Matty did? He hit me!"

"I saw it," Adam said with a nod. He glared at Matt. "Are you looking for trouble Matthew?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I barely touched him Copeland."

"Yeah, well still, on behalf of my fiancé--" Adam punched Matt on the chest. Matt growled and punched him back. Then, before anyone could do anything to stop them, the two of them had tackled each other and were rolling around on the ground.

"Go Addy!" Jeff cheered. "Get my mean older brother!"

Chris snorted. "Oh please. We all know that Matt can kick Adam's ass any day of the week."

Jeff glared at his ex-boyfriend. "What did you just say?" he asked dangerously.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You heard me."

Oh that was it. Jeff wasn't going to take that laying down. He launched himself at Chris, but Chris managed to catch him over his shoulder. "Hey Copeland! Look what I've got!"

Adam looked up and glared at Jericho. "You put him down right now!"

"Or you'll do what?" Chris asked.

Jeff struck first before Adam could. He kicked his feet wildly, managing to catch Chris right in the groin. As the older man doubled over in pain, he wiggled his way back down to the ground. "I win!" he announced.

Matt glared at him while he went over to check on Chris. "No you didn't! That was cheating!"

"Oh boo hoo," Jeff said sarcastically. He walked over to Adam and pulled his lover back up to his feet. "You got dirt all over you baby."

"Yeah, I'm such a dirty boy," Adam said with his Rated R Superstar grin on his face.

Chris and Matt made gagging noises.

Jeff flipped them off. "Screw you guys. Addy's my dirty boys, and if you don't like that, you can go straight to hell."

"Oh that's sweet," Shannon said. "Now can you please untie me? All the blood is starting to rush to my head here."

Jeff let his long time friend down from the pole and then helped him get settled on his feet. "You better behave now Shanny. You don't want mean old Matt and Chris to tie you up again, do you?"

Shannon looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not a child Jeff. You don't need to talk to me like that."

Adam snorted. "In case you haven't figured this out yet Shannon, you are the youngest person here. Therefore, you are the baby."

Shannon glared at the older blonde. "Dude, I will punch you in the face if you keep calling me that."

Jeff whined and stepped in front Adam protectively. "Don't do that! You can't do that to my Addy! That will get you a grade A ass kicking from me Shanny."

Matt, who's sense of reason was coming back to him a little bit, put himself between Jeff and Shannon. "Okay guys, let's settle down just a little bit. We don't need to be doing anything we'll regret later."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "Who said I would regret doing anything to Shannon?" he asked childishly.

Matt glared at him. "Jeff come on. Dad's insisting on having a double wedding for us, and if he said if we didn't start getting stuff planned out for it, he wasn't going to feed us."

"Matty, there's nothing more to plan," Jeff insisted. "I already called the people who are going to be bringing food for the reception and told them to double the amount of food, I--"

"You doubled amount of food?"

"Well it's a double wedding?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's going to be double the people! Your friends are my friends and we have the same relatives! The only extra people will be Chris's family."

"Yeah, but they're Canadian."

"So is my family," Adam said defensively. "Is there something wrong with Canadians?"

"No," Jeff replied. "It's just that all the Canadians I know eat like pigs."

"Okay, just because Chris, Adam and Jay eat like pigs--" Matt started to say.

"Hey!" Chris and Adam yelled at the same time. They both glared at Matt.

Shannon chuckled. "If someone doesn't kill someone before the day of the wedding, I swear, I will wear a dress to the mother fucking thing."

Jeff grinned evilly. Shannon really shouldn't have said that out loud. Now Jeff was determined to make sure they all got through the wedding in one piece just so he could make Shannon do just that.


	25. Chapter 25

In order to ensure that everything would go smoothly, Jeff did two things. First he told Adam, Matt and Chris that they should not all kill each other so they could get the ultimate revenge on Mr. Shannon Brian Moore by getting him into a dress. The second thing he did was that he went ahead and scheduled the weddings to take place as soon as he possibly could. He knew very well that the longer they put the things off, the greater the chance that there would be a horrible ax murder before the ceremonies could take place. And the last he checked, ax murders were bad. There was just blood and guts and brains and death. It was all too gruesome for his taste.

"So who is getting married first?" Adam asked. He, Jeff, Chris, Matt and Gil were all sitting at the kitchen table, trying to get everything sorted out. The weddings were in just two days and things were getting chaotic. "I mean, the weddings can't go on concurrently. I don't need Matticho over here stealing Jeff and mine's thunder with their unholy matrimony."

Chris frowned. "Matticho?"

"Yeah, I found a name for you two on line. Isn't it awesome?"

"You are a freak," Matt declared. "But you do have a point. And I think Chris and I should get married first because we are awesome like that."

Jeff pouted. He wasn't really on board with that idea. "But Matt, I want Adam and I to go first so we can go have sex immediately afterwards."

Gil shook his head. "I could have gone without hearing that."

"Jeff, you can't go have sex right afterwards," Matt protested. "You're supposed to be my best man. You have to stick around for mine."

"But can't we take like a twenty minute intermission?" Jeff asked.

Chris groaned. "Dude, I just want to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible. Let's just do the ceremonies back to back and then we can get the reception over with and then you two can go fuck while Matt and I make sweet, passionate love."

"Hey, Jeff and I are perfectly capable of making love," Adam pointed out. "We do not just fuck."

"Although fucking is more fun," Jeff said. "I think fucking hard and fast shows a lot of love because you're giving it to your partner right then and there and not being a little pussy about it."

"Wow, I really wish you would stop talking about this," Gil said. "This conversation is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

Adam patted the Legend on the shoulder. "Legend, you need to be able to talk to us about sex stuff. Jeff and I are very sexual people. If you want to be a prude, then talk to Matt. He's the kind of person who represses that stuff."

"I am not a prude!" Matt protested. "Just because I don't grunt and moan like a fucking dying llama when I fuck Chris does not mean that I am a prude!"

"I do not sound like a dying llama!" Adam exclaimed.

Jeff leaned over towards Chris. "Wait, what does a dying llama sound like?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't ask me. I doubt even Matt knows. I think he's just babbling bullshit to get Adam riled up."

"You know what? Don't bring up llamas just to hide the fact that you are a grade A prude!" Adam said. He pointed his finger at Matt like he was scolding a small child.

"I am not a prude!" Matt yelled again. "I will prove that to you right here and now!" He got out of his chair and took his shirt off. "Prude my fucking ass. I'll fucking show you that you're the real prude here." He started undoing his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff said in complete disbelief.

"I'm getting naked!" Matt replied. "That's what I'm doing."

"Oh, like that's going to prove anything!" Adam replied. He also got to his feet. "I can fucking get naked too!" Just to prove his point, he started taking off his clothes too.

"Oh my God," Chris said in disbelief. He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Is this what this rivalry has come to? How is a nude stand off going to solve anything?"

"Who cares about solving anything?" Jeff replied. He watched the spectacle in front of him with complete awe and fascination. "I'm just going to enjoy the show."

Gil sighed and started to vacate the room. "I am not watching this," he muttered. "This is more than I want to see."

Pretty soon both Matt and Adam were completely naked and glaring at each other. Jeff almost wanted to go make some popcorn so he could have something to munch on while he watched this, but he was afraid to take his eyes off of this even for a second. "Is it wrong that I kind of want them to kiss?" he whispered to Chris.

Chris shook his head. "I kind of want them to do that too. I think it would solve a lot of problems." He got a very serious look on his face. "But I think we would need to be involved in the whole thing. We can't get left out of the sex."

"You have read my mind good man." Jeff high fived Chris. "Whoever calls you dumb can go straight to hell. In my book, you are a smart man." He looked up and saw Adam and Matt glaring at them. "What?" he said innocently. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Guys, this is really not a good time to be going in there," Gil said.

"Why not?" Shannon asked. "Hunter said I had to tell them now and besides, they have company."

The door opened to the kitchen and Shannon, Shane, Ashley and Amy all walked into the room. Why two of Matt's ex-girlfriends were currently there, Jeff did not know. He just knew that Matt could not have turned any redder if he tried.

"Oh my God!" Shane exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why are you two naked?" Shannon asked.

Amy just shook her head. "I think the real question is why aren't Chris and Jeff naked?"

Ashley nodded. "I agree."

"Dad!" Matt yelled. He jumped behind Adam to hide himself. "Why did you let them in here?"

"Dude, do not stand behind me!" Adam yelled. He jumped away from Matt like he had a disease or something. "Your dick is out and my ass is vulnerable. That is just not happening."

"I wasn't going to do anything you mook."

"Did you just call me a mook? What the hell is a mook?"

"It's you!"

"Guys, be nice!" Jeff begged. "I need Shannon in a dress to brighten my wedding day!"

"What?" Shannon yelled. "Jeff, what the hell?"

"Is this the wrong time to announce that Hunter is making almost everyone who ever knew you guys come down here for a big ass bachelor party?" Ashley said.

Chris groaned. "Hunter is throwing us a party? Oh great. We're either going to end up in jail or we're going to witness a donkey show go horribly, horribly wrong?"

Jeff looked at Chris in confusion. "What?"

Chris shook his head. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"Okay, whatever," Jeff said. He got up to search for the popcorn. If he and Chris weren't going to have a foursome with Adam and Matt, he might as well get a snack.


	26. Chapter 26

Adam hated to admit it, but he was impressed with the sheer number of people Hunter got to come to the bachelor party. Besides Shane, Shannon, Ashley and Amy, there was Hunter himself, Shawn, Evan, Trish, Victoria, Natalya, Mickie, Miz, Morrison, Randy, Cody, Ted, John, Phil, Mark, Glenn, Mickie, Jay, Tommy, JTG, Shad, Eve, Melina, Rob Van Dam, Primo, Carlito, Stephanie, Andrew (the producer of the Hardy Show) and Matt and Jeff's long time friends Marty Garner and David "Kimo" Clutter. "How the hell did you throw this together on such short notice?" he asked Hunter as he ate some chips. They were outside at Matt's house, having themselves a nice little barbeque. Nothing outrageously inappropriate had happened yet, but the party had only started a half hour ago, so there was still plenty of time for Hunter to pull out a few surprises.

Hunter shrugged. "I'm just fucking amazing like that." He put his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Although, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure how to plan a bachelor party when two of the future in-laws used to date and two hate each other's guts. It was very weird for me to do."

Adam nodded along. "Yeah, but do you want to know what could have possibly made this less awkward? Not inviting Amy. I mean, I'm still her friend and all, but she's kind of the reason Matt and I had our falling out."

"Well duh, I know that," Hunter said with a dramatic sigh. "I'm not stupid Adam. But Shannon blabbed the news to her and I figured that since she already knew, why not just invite her to the bachelor party? She's still our friend and her and Ashley want to celebrate Matt's sudden gayness."

Adam's response to that was cut off by Trish running over and knocking the wind out of him by giving him a hug. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed. "Jeff said I could be his bridesmaid! Isn't that great?"

"I…can't…breathe…" Adam gasped out.

She let him go and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," he assured her. "Just--"

"Oh my God!" Shawn yelled. "Fire! Fire! Matt, there's a fire!"

"Shawn, step away from my grill!" Matt ordered. "I'll handle this."

Adam turned to Hunter and shook his head. "Your boyfriend is such a ditz."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, but he's got such a tight little ass on him that I can forgive him for it."

Adam got a few mental pictures in his head and immediately had to walk away from the Cerebral Assassin and go over to the bar that had been set up by Matt's hot tub. "I need a drink," he told Shane, who was playing bartender at the moment. "Actually, give me two just to be safe."

"Okay then," Shane said. He poured the drinks and handed them over. "Where did Jeff run off to? I thought he would be joined to you at the hip like usual."

Adam pointed to some trees off in a distance. From their spot on the porch, they could see Jeff and Shannon having a sword fight with a couple of branches. "I'm not getting in the middle of that," he told Shane. "Those two are going to end up hurting someone besides themselves."

Shane winced as Jeff accidentally caught Cody on the side of the head as he was swinging his branch. "Ouch, he's going to have a nasty bump later on."

Adam chuckled and then took a bottle of vodka and just drank right out of there. He was officially planning on getting totally shit faced tonight. The way he rationalized it was that since Phil wasn't drinking due to him being straight edge, he had to drink for the both of them. "Oh look, Randy is going over there to yell at them for hurting his baby. Now just give it a few minutes and Jeff will be coming over to tell me how mean Randy is being to him."

Sure enough, just moments later, Jeff was doing just that. "Addy, Randy yelled at me!" he whined. "Hit him!"

"Maybe later," Adam said. He handed Jeff the vodka. "Just drink up. If we can stand on our own two feet by the end of tonight then we are miserable failures."

Jeff giggled as he did what he was told. The party went on for another hour without too many more incidents. Then a drinking game got started. And with the with the exception of Phil, everyone got shit faced. Shot after shot was consumed, and the last four standing in the contest were Adam, Matt, Jeff and Chris. Adam was three sheets to the fucking wind by then, and he started missing his mouth as he tried to drink. "Why do my shirt steal my drink?" he asked Tommy. "That bad."

Tommy shook his head and took Adam's drink away from him. "Honestly, I think it's a good thing at this point. You are so fucking drunk."

Adam giggled insanely. He tried to regain control of himself but he couldn't. He stumbled and fell into Chris, which brought him out of his nearly passed out stupor. "Ouchie…Copeland…asshole," Chris slurred out.

Jeff rubbed his tummy. "My belly don't want no more," he whined. "It full."

Matt raised his arms in victory. "That means I win! I am…"

"Matt Hardy, pig fucking champion," Hunter finished for him.

"Matt Hardy, pig fucking champion!" Matt yelled loudly.

Marty burst out laughing. "Now that is just cruel."

JTG and Shad came from the front yard and they were dragging three giant cakes with them. "Ooooh, cake!" Jeff shouted happily. He started to run towards it, but fell down about halfway down. "Fuck! The ground hurt my knee!"

Adam tried to go over to Jeff, but he was so startled by people jumping out of the cakes that he fell backwards and had to be caught by Matt. Jeff squealed in delight and got to his feet. "Strippers! We have strippers!" He started dancing with the strippers as they began removing their clothes, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting, the giggles the girls were sharing or the fact that Hunter, Kimo, Shannon and Ted were all filming it.

Chris chuckled and joined Jeff. "Come on Matt!" he drunkenly. "Dance with us and the strippers! They like us!"

Matt not so nicely shoved Adam away before joining the impromptu dance party. Adam almost fell down, but was caught by Randy just in time. "Maybe you should sit down," the Legend Killer suggested.

"And maybe you should just go drown in grass," Adam replied. He pulled himself out of Randy's grasp and walked over to Jeff. "Jeffey! Don't love the strippers more than me! The strippers will steal you from me and I'll be sad!"

Jeff giggled and put his arms around the blonde. "Don't worry Addy. I won't let the strippers take me away. I's luz you too much for that."

Adam grinned and kissed Jeff sloppily. He felt Jeff pressing his groin up against his, and it made his so damn horny. Feeling more than a little frisky, he quickly started dragging Jeff into the house. "Need to be in you," he excitedly. "Want to fuck you. Will fuck your brains out."

Jeff nodded along. "Yup. You fuck me brains out. I will have no brains." He giggled and nearly tripped while they went upstairs. "I think we're being followed Addy."

Adam didn't really care about that at the moment. He just opened up the first door he saw and dragged Jeff in there. But before he could get the door shut, Matt and Chris barged into the room. "What?" Adam said in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"My room," Matt grumbled. "This is my room. I have sex here, not you!"

Adam blinked a few times and looked around. He was so drunk that he really didn't recognize the room he was in at the moment. "Oh. Well you join us then."

Matt stared at him dumbly. "What?"

Jeff gave Adam a look before nodding eagerly. Needing no more encouragement, Adam grabbed Matt by the shirt and gave him a rough kiss. In what was a shocking turn of events (none of them could realize it of course), Matt didn't punch Adam right in the face. In fact, he responded by kissing the blonde back. Adam groaned as he was pushed back against the wall. Matt was totally dominating him at the moment, which was completely new to him. He had always been the dominant one when it came to this stuff.

"Wow, that is so hot," Jeff muttered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "It's amazing."

Matt broke the kiss and looked over at the spectators. "Did anyone say the two of you could just stand there?" he asked. "Get your asses over here right now."

"Yeah," Adam said with a nod.

"Shut up Copeland."

Adam began to pout, but that didn't last long. Jeff and Chris walked over to them and things began to get confusing. Hands started going everywhere and it was hard to tell who was touching who. Adam knew he kissed everyone at least a couple of times, and as they started stumbling to the bed, he knew that not only was he kissing Jeff, but he had a hand pulling Matt's hair and another groping Chris.

Somehow, they all managed to get their clothes off before they got on to the bed completely. Adam's mind started fading in and out a little bit, so while one minute he was watching Chris and Matt go at it, the next he and Jeff were doing it. It wasn't until Matt started fucking the hell out of him that he managed to remain somewhat conscious and coherent. "OW! Gentle you lug!" he shouted angrily.

Matt grabbed him by the hair and yanked on it roughly. "No gentle. We fuck rough, you dying llama."

"Fuck you fucker," Adam replied. He looked over at Jeff, who was getting fucked by Chris. "You like that Jeffey?" he asked. "You like Chris's cock?"

Jeff whined and clawed at Chris's back. "Want you too Addy," he moaned. "I want you and Chris both in me."

What happened next showed just how drunk Matt really was. Sober Matt would have killed everyone who wanted to go double anal on Jeff. Drunk Matt actually shoved Adam towards Jeff and helped position Adam's dick at the already stuffed entrance. Without too much warning, Matt thrusted back into Adam, which in turn caused Adam to enter Jeff. Everybody groaned, especially Jeff. He shut his eyes tightly and hissed in pain, but Adam also heard the all too familiar mewl that meant Jeff had actually liked that.

"Damn," Chris said. He was trying to regain his breath. "My dick is getting choked so bad right now."

Jeff threw his head back and rested it on Adam's shoulder. "Fuck me," he moaned. "Please, fuck me, tear me, bleed me, just move already!"

Adam kissed Jeff's neck as Chris and Matt set the pace. The sensations that were overtaking him were overwhelming, to say the least. He reached down and started stroking Jeff's dick in time with the thrusts. None of them were going to last long. They were all too far gone to try to prolong anything.

It was hard to tell who came first. Adam thought it might have been Jeff because he felt his fiance's warm, sticky seed on his hands, but the face Chris could have meant that he did. All Adam knew was that he came when Matt did, and he collapsed in exhaustion afterwards. "Fuck," he muttered as he pulled Jeff into his arms.

"Mmmhmmm," Jeff mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Adam chuckled and closed his eyes. He could have sworn he had heard somebody talking on the other side of the bedroom door, but he didn't think too much about it. He was too tired to care. Right now, he was going to pass out, and nobody was going to stop him.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt woke up with the worst hangover of his life. It literally felt like someone had strapped him down to a table and had beaten his head over and over again with Hunter's sledgehammer. He tried to keep his eyes shut because it felt like he was going to die when he opened them. But eventually, even keeping his eyes closed didn't help because the light coming in from the windows was too much. So he opened his eyes and his headache suddenly became even worse--but it wasn't because of the hangover. It was because of the state he had woken up in. He was not just naked in bed with Chris, because that wouldn't have bothered him. He woke up like that every morning. No, he was also naked in bed with Adam and Jeff. And they were also naked. He was naked in a bed with his brother and the most annoying man on the planet. "What the--" he started to remember the foursome. It all came rushing back at once and once he replayed it in his head a couple of times, he did the only thing he could do.

He screamed like he was getting killed in a horror movie.

"OW!" Adam groaned as he, Chris and Jeff all woke up. He rubbed his temples gingerly before turning to glare at Matt. "Why did you scream?"

Jeff looked at all of them before looking down at himself. "Why am I naked and covered in cum? And why is my ass so s--" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise. "HOLY SHIT!"

Chris groaned in pain but nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it."

Matt rolled out of bed just to get away from where the travesty had taken place. "How could I fuck you?" he asked Adam. "How could I think that was a good idea?" He glared at Jeff and Chris. "How could you guys let me do that? Did you both go insane?"

"I was drunk!" Chris said defensively. "I didn't know what the hell was going on! All I know is that Adam said you and I should join him and Jeff and then you and him kissed and things just went nuts from there."

Jeff tried to sit up, but he just whimpered in pain. "My ass hurts really bad," he complained. "I don't think double anal was such a good idea. I'm not going to be able to walk right for the rest of the day."

Adam sighed and slugged Chris on the chest.

"OW!" Chris yelped. "What was that for?"

"Who told you that you could fuck my fiancé? He's mine, not yours! You had him and then you gave him up for the ugly fucking bastard who's going to get his ass kicked for fucking me last night."

Matt stared at Adam incredulously. "Okay, you HAVE to still be drunk, because no sane person would ever say I was ugly."

Adam glared at him as he rolled out of bed. He winced in pain as he did this. His ass had to still be hurting from the fucking Matt had given it. "I am going to throttle you," he growled. "I am going to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze until you--"

"Aw, the love birds have woken up! How romantic!"

The "love birds" in question all looked over to see that Hunter was grinning at all of them. "Oh God, does everyone know?" Jeff asked.

Hunter nodded happily. "This was the best bachelor party ever. Not only did we all get videos of you all dancing with strippers, but we have video proof of your foursome and we will dangle it over your heads for the rest of your lives."

Matt felt the blood drain out of his face. "Tell me you are lying Hunter. Tell me that is some sick and perverted joke only you find funny."

Hunter smirked. "I could tell you that Hardy, but that would be the lie and I'm trying to cut back on that." He chuckled. "Don't worry. We won't actually show the video to anyone else unless you really force our hand."

Jeff groaned and put his face in his hands. "We're going to be forced to do humiliating things, aren't we?"

"Hey! I never said that! What kind of person do you think I am?" Hunter asked. He looked out into the hallway. "That's going to be more of Ted and Randy's deal. "They're assholes like that you know." He started to back out of the room. "Oh and Matt, you should probably know in advance that your house has been completely trashed. The party kind of kept going after your foursome and things got a little out of hand."

A little out of hand proved to be the exaggeration of the year. It literally looked like a tornado had hit Matt's house. Furniture was overturned everywhere, the kitchen was flooded because someone had left the sink on, the food had been eaten, a small hole was now in the living room ceiling and someone had taken the liberty of throwing toilet paper absolutely everywhere. People were passed out everywhere, and little Lucas was taking the liberty of climbing all over each and every single one of them.

"Oh my God," Matt said in disbelief. "This is going to take all day to clean up."

"Yeah," Adam said. He patted Matt on the back. "Good luck with that." He grabbed Jeff and tried to make a hasty exit.

Chris grabbed the two of them and stopped them before they went too far. "You are two are not going anywhere," he said. "You and the rest of the crazy people in this house are going to stay right here and help us clean up."

"Except for me," Hunter said. "I get out of this, don't I guys?"

Matt glared at him. He was in no mood for the Game's antics. "You know what? I know you want to hold that tape over us and all that fun stuff, but we can easily just as tell Shawn about the time we found you dream talking and you kept moaning Randy's name over and over again."

Hunter's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! Shawn will get pissed!"

"And do you think we care?" Matt asked.

Hunter's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You are evil Matt Hardy," he grumbled.

"I know I am. Now start waking people up and get this place to start looking like my house again. I have something to say to Chris and the two stooges."

"Hey!" Adam and Jeff said at the same time.

Chris rubbed his temples. "Hey, stop with the yelling. That hurts my head."

Matt looked at all three of them very carefully, wanting to make sure he had their complete attention. "We are going to pretend that last night did not happen," he informed them. "This is the only conversation I want to have about it. Last night was a stupid, drunken mistake that we will never make again."

"You're damn right about that," Adam muttered. He put his arms around Jeff. "My baby has Y2J germs and I have Matt germs. We're going to have to go to a doctor just to make sure we haven't caught anything."

Matt and Chris glared at him. "We do not have diseases," Matt growled. "And if anyone here needs to get checked, it's me. I'm the one who fucked you after all."

Jeff put his hands on his hips. "Matthew Moore Hardy, are you implying that it's Adam who has the disease?"

"Oh, so he can imply that I have one but I can't imply that he has one?"

"Yes. Don't you understand how this works yet?"

"You tell him Jeff," Adam said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Shut up Copeland. This is your fault anyway. You told us to join you and now you're bitching because we did."

"We are not bitching!" Jeff whined.

Matt held up his hands. "Enough! I'm not dealing with this! Just tell me we're in agreement about not talking about this ever again."

"Yes," Adam said immediately. "I agree.

"Me too," Jeff nodded.

Chris also nodded.

Matt sighed. "Good. Now let's help the evil people clean up and just get through these weddings. The sooner these are over, the happier we'll all be."


	28. Chapter 28

The day of the weddings arrived much faster than Adam could have ever expected. How they got everything planned and ready was beyond him. Time had passed so quickly that he felt like he had just skipped like a day or two all together. "Is it normal to feel kind of nasueous?" he asked as he paced around the room. "Because I think I might throw up right around now."

Randy (who was trying to get Adam into his tuxedo) sighed. "You're going to be okay," he assured him. "Pre-wedding jitters are normal. Now hold the fuck still so we can get you into this thing."

Adam couldn't hold still though. It felt like bugs were crawling all along underneath his skin. "I can't do this," he muttered. "I really can't do this right now."

Randy looked at him in shock. "What? You can't marry Jeff? Shouldn't you have figured that out before now?"

"That's not what I meant," Adam snapped. "I want to marry Jeff. I just can't do this wedding thing. I think I should take him so we can run off and elope in Vegas. There would be a lot less pressure with an elopement."

"Yeah, but we would murder you horribly for it," Randy pointed out. "We've been waiting for this wedding for way too long for you to spoil this for us."

"You just want it to be a trainwreck," Adam accused.

"Well yeah, what else do you think this is going to be?"

Adam rolled his eyes and put on his tuxedo. "I don't see why we couldn't do this wedding naked," he muttered. "I would feel a lot more comfortable naked."

"Yeah, but we don't want to see that," Randy said. "And Matt doesn't need another reason to want to kill you. He's got enough of those as it is."

Adam sighed. He knew Randy had a good point with the Matt wanting to kill him thing. "I just wish there weren't so many people here. They're going to be staring at us like we're freaks."

"No they will not," Randy said. He smoothed down Adam's tux. "You are freaking out and you need to knock it off. This is not the end of the world. This is a wedding, which will be hell, but it is the thing will make you married to Jeff, which is what you want. So it will all work out in the end." He took a step back and looked at Adam carefully. "I think we should do something with your hair."

"And I think you should leave it alone," Adam replied. He touched his hair protectively. "Knowing you, you might want to shave it off and make me look like I have as big as ears as you do."

Randy glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Adam knew he should probably keep his mouth shut, but he didn't. That just wasn't his nature. "I'm not sure if anyone has told you Randy, but with that shaved head, it looks like you have giant elf ears."

Randy made a noise that indicated that he was insulted. "You bastard! Why would you say that? I do not have elf ears!" He touched his ears self consciously. "You're so mean to me you asshole. Why am I even your friend?"

"Sorry," Adam said. "I thought friends were supposed to be honest with each other."

"Not when it comes to ear sizes! You're supposed to say I do not have big ears. Real friends lie about stuff like that."

"Okay fine. Your ears are not freakishly large. Is that better?"

"A little," Randy pouted. He went over to the mirror and started staring into it intently. "Oh God, they do look big. I'm going to have to staple them to my head just so they don't stick out."

Adam winced. Now he kind of felt bad that he had said that. "Randy you're fine. I was being stupid when I said that. Don't staple your ears to your head because that would hurt."

Randy stared at himself in the mirror a little bit more before turning away from it. "So are you and Jeff making up your own vows?" he asked. "I know some people like to do that."

Adam shrugged. "I don't think so. Jeff hasn't said he wanted to do that so I'm assuming we're going with the same spiel the priest makes everyone else say."

"Oh." Randy adjusted his own tie. "Is Shannon going to be in a dress?"

"Making that happen was Jeff's mission as of last night," Adam replied. "Whether he succeeds or not is a whole different story." He adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves. "Do you think I could have some booze before this thing? I think alcohol might take the edge off of my nervousness."

"You're not drinking right before the ceremony. As your best man, I cannot allow that."

"Meanie. You're the worst best man ever."

Randy sighed and gave Adam a one armed hug. "Yeah, I love you too. Now let's go get you married."

Adam didn't have time to keep pouting about his lost oppertunity at booze. He was following Randy out of the house and out to the backyard. Matt and Chris were already standing up by the priest and Jeff was waiting by the door for them.

"Addy!" Jeff said happily. He practically jumped into Adam's arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Jeff!" Trish whined. "You don't kiss him yet! You didn't even walk down the asile right!"

"I don't care!" Jeff said childishly. "He's my Addy and I do what I want with him!"

Adam chuckled and gave Jeff a little kiss. "I'd do what she says baby. She looks ready to kill you." He smirked when he saw that Shannon was in a blue dress, just like Trish was. "Nice look Shanny."

"'Fuck you mother fucker," Shannon replied. "I'm going to get all of you for this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Adam said. He handed Jeff off to Trish and then went to join Chris and Matt. "Already I see this wedding isn't exactly going to plan," he said to them.

Chris shrugged. "Things never go to plan when Jeff's excited. It's just how it works."

Adam nodded in agreement and watched Trish walk Jeff down the asile. "Why isn't Gil doing this?" he asked.

"Trish begged until he let her do it," Matt replied. "He couldn't resist her pouty face."

"Nobody can resist that pouty face," Shane replied. He was Matt's best man. "Not even you gay guys can resist that."

Jeff grinned and grabbed Adam by the hands before jumping up and down on the back of his feet. "Let's do this Addy. I want to have our wedding night sex as soon as possible."

The priest, who was an older gentlemen, turned all kinds of colors when he heard. that. "Uh...we are gathered here today to um...celebrate the joining of Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland, as well as Matt Hardy and Chris Irvine."

"Wait, his last name is really not Jericho?" Hunter asked loudly. He gave Chris a dirty look. "What else haven't you been telling us?"

Gil smacked him on the back of the head. "Be quiet boy. We don't need to hear you talk."

Adam laughed at the look on Hunter's face. "Your dad is awesome," he told Jeff.

Jeff nodded proudly "I know he is."

"Matt," the priest said. "Do you take Chris to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer?"

"Even when he's being a jackass?" Shannon asked.

Jeff stomped on Shannon's foot so Gil didn't have to get up and smack him.

"I do," Matt said.

"Chris, do you take--"

Adam tuned out the priest because he didn't need to hear all that again. He hummed under his breath and it wasn't until Jeff started poking him. "What?" he asked.

"It's your turn to say stuff Addy," Jeff pointed out. "The priest wants to know if you'll be my lawfully wedded sex slave."

The priest turned pale. "I said husband."

"Husband, sex slave, same difference."

"I do," Adam said with a grin."

"And I do too," Jeff said before the priest could even ask. "Can we kiss now?"

The priest looked around. "Does anyone have any objections?"

"Matt, keep your hand down," Gil warned.

Matt sighed in disappoinment. "Damn it."

"Well then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you to be married. You may kiss your husbands."

Jeff squealed and laid a big one on Adam. Adam flipped off Shannon for making gagging noises at them. "Hey honey?" he said quietly so nobody else could hear them.

"Yeah?" Jeff said back.

"Do you remember what you promised me?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm gonna be a dominatrix tonight."

Adam grinned. This was going to be the best wedding night ever.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't think we should ever let our friends near another wedding reception for the rest of their lives," Chris said. He and Matt were just walking in the front door of Matt's--no, _their_--house, just having gotten done with the dual wedding receptions. Lucas was already at Gil's house so Chris and Matt could just worry about leaving for their honeymoon in the morning. They were planning on spending the next couple of weeks on a beach in Greece and Chris was very excited about it.

Matt nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised they let us get away from that party to come back here."

"I think they might have actually stopped caring that it was our reception and were just looking it as their party." Chris wasn't too upset about that fact. "That's okay though. I was looking for any excuse for us to get away from them."

Matt smirked. "And why would you want to do that my dear husband?"

Chris smirked back and pulled Matt into his arms. "I think you know why," he said before kissing Matt roughly. Matt moaned and melted into the kiss. As far as things in the bedroom were concerned, they were always good about taking turns topping each other. But tonight, Chris was topping first. He had been wanting to fuck Matt's brains out for the past two hours and he was not going to be denied.

The two of them kept kissing passionately, Chris placing his hands under Matt's ass and lifting the dark haired man up. Matt wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and his legs around the blonde's waist. "Take me hard Chrissy," Matt whispered sexily. "Make me scream like I've never screamed before."

Now how could someone even begin to think about denying a request like that? If someone knew how, Chris did not want anything to do with them. Tearing his mouth away from Matt's, he began carrying his husband up the stairs so they could get to their bedroom. He could feel Matt kissing and sucking on his neck and it was enough to make him weak in the knees. "You might want to stop that," Chris said. "We might not make it to the bedroom if you keep doing that."

Matt shook his head. "That's okay. You can fuck me right here on the stairs."

Chris growled. "Matthew Moore Hardy Irvine, we are doing this my way and my way involves the bed. Do you understand me?"

Matt laughed. "I love it when you get bossy." He groped Chris's crotch lightly and nipped at the first ever Undisputed Champion's ear.

Chris wasn't sure how he got himself and Matt to the bedroom after that, but he did. He stumbled into the room and fell on to the bed, landing on top of Matt. Just as he was about to make sure he hadn't hurt Matt, the former ECW champion pulled him into a harsh kiss. _I guess that answers my question_, he thought to himself as his fingers worked on unbuttoning Matt's shirt.

Apparently Matt soon felt that Chris was taking too long because the next thing Chris knew, his shirt was being ripped open and the buttons were flying everywhere. "Damn it Matty," Chris said as he discarded the ruined shirt. "That was one of my best ones."

Matt grinned. "Maybe you should punish me for that."

Chris grinned back at him. Now that sounded tempting. He opened up Matt's shirt and kissed his husband's collarbone. Matt sighed happily, but that turned into a slight moan when Chris scraped his teeth across the delicate flesh. Chris continued kissing his way down Matt's body, circling the whimpering man's nipples with his tongue before biting them gently.

"Please," Matt said softly. His fingers grabbed on to Chris's short blonde hair and twisted around it tightly. "Don't tease me Chris. I need you so bad."

"Teasing is half the fun though Matt," Chris replied. He began kissing his way down Matt's stomach, his fingers lightly touching Matt's groin through his pants. Matt tried to buck upwards, but Chris made sure to put all of his weight on Matt's thighs so no success could be had for the brunette. Chris had Matt right where he wanted him and he wasn't about to give up any of his advantages. "So fucking hot," he said as he slowly unbuttoned Matt's pants.

Matt's breathing was quickening in anticipation. "Only for you," he replied. "Hot just for you Chris."

"It better be just for me," Chris said as he removed Matt's pants. He licked his lips as he saw the silk boxers Matt was wearing. "I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else." His fingers began playing with the waistband of Matt's boxers, his trademark smirk growing bigger at the way Matt swallowed heavily. Feeling his own cock stir, Chris pulled the boxers the rest of the way off and tossed them aside. He licked his lips and smiled in appreciation. Matt looked so perfect there, just waiting to be taken.

Matt sighed impatiently. "Chris, are you ever going to do anything or am I going to take matters into my own hands?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Are you hurrying me Matthew?" he asked, running his fingers up and down the underside of Matt's dick.

Matt let out a choked gasp. "Oh Jesus."

"Matty? You didn't answer me." Chris lightly kissed the head of Matt's dick, making it stir and harden even more.

Matt swallowed heavily. "Chris please, I just need you so bad," he said sweetly.

"Well I guess since you put it that way..." Chris began circling the head with just his tongue, making a sound of satisfaction as he tasted the precum that was already coating it. Making sure to keep his weight on Matt's thighs to avoid being choked with an unexpected thrust, he began nibbling on the head ever so lightly.

Matt whined loudly. "Chris! This is not fair! I--oh God!"

Chris deep throated Matt without warning, very proud of himself for earning that yell. He could feel Matt's dick hitting the back of his throat, but it didn't choke him. He just relaxed his throat and sucked on it for a few seconds before moving back up to nibble on the head again. He then slowly began inching his mouth all the way down Matt's length again, sucking greedily before taking his mouth away completely and then just running his tongue underneath it. He continued working Matt up like this, but then he added fuel to the fire by pushing one of his fingers knuckle deep inside of Matt.

Matt moaned and began writhing around on the bed. "Oh fuck...Chris please....fuck, I need you so bad."

Chris just slowly pushed his finger in and out of Matt's body, taking his mouth away from Matt's dick so he could lightly kiss his thighs. "I need you too baby," he replied, pushing another finger to Matt's warm, tight hole. He fucked Matt with those fingers at a torturesly slow pace, his own pants becoming tighter and tighter by the second. "I need you real bad. But it's just so much fun teasing you right now."

Matt whimpered and then let out a throaty moan as Chris probed at his prostate. Suddenly Chris couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers from Matt (much to Matt's disappointment) and hurridly discarded his own pants. He could feel himself being taken over by a haze of lust as he entered Matt completely.

"Oh fuck!" Matt cried out deliriously. His eyes were completely glazed over. "Chris!"

Chris moved inside of Matt easily, having come to know his husband's body so well. The very sensation of being inside of Matt was overwhelming. Feeling like he was close to the edge, he kissed Matt roughly, biting down just hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. Matt practically howled and came all over Chris's stomach and chest. The tightening of Matt's walls around his dick caused Chris to lose it and he collapsed on top of Matt when the force of his orgasm took all the energy right out of him.

Matt sighed happily. "I love you Chris."

Chris grinned happily. "I love you too Matty."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff adjusted his outfit again and again just to make sure it was just right. He had on a black and red leather corset, a very tiny black thong, knee high fishnet stockings and a pair of black high heels. He had just redyed his hair completely blonde and it was hanging loosely down his shoulders and back. He had a pair of handcuffs and a whip nearby that were just begging to be used on Adam.

"Baby I'm horny!" Adam yelled impatiently. "Come play with me!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. He and Adam had had three quickies during the reception and yet the Canadian still wanted more. "I'm just that irresistible," Jeff said to himself as he grabbed the handcuffs and the whip. He left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, striking a sexy pose as soon as Adam looked at him. "How do I look?"

Adam's jaw dropped and he just stood there with a dumbass look on his face. "Oh my God," he finally managed to say. He tried to say something else but all that came out of his mouth was a stream of incoherent sounds.

Jeff grinned and flicked the whip lightly at Adam. "Well come on Addy!" he said impatiently. "Get over here and show me just how pretty you think I am."

Adam took a few steps forwards and then Jeff pushed him down on the shoulder, bringing him to his knees. "Come on Addy, show me how sexy you think I am," he said with a grin. "Show me with that pretty mouth of yours."

Adam grinned and pulled Jeff's thong off. Jeff stepped out of it and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. His knees nearly buckled as he felt Adam's mouth engulfed his cock but he managed to maintain control of himself. He had to keep his head somewhat clear if he was going to be in control of this situation. "That's it Addy, suck me like a good little bitch."

Adam took his mouth away and looked up. "I'm not the bitch here Jeff."

"Oh yeah? Who's holding the whip here Addy?"

"You won't use it."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff pulled Adam up by the hair and pushed him towards the bed. Then he smacked Adam right on the ass before the older blonde could get up.

Adam yelped in pain. "Okay, that was the wrong thing to ask," he muttered.

"Damn right it was," Jeff said. He pounced on Adam and quickly got his husband's hands cuffed to the bedpost. "Ha! Now I'm in total control!" He got off of Adam and began tickling the bound man with the whip. "Now what did you learn?"

"Uh...you have a surprisingly dominant side for a cumslut?" Adam said with a grin.

Jeff whipped Adam with the whip, although he giggled as he did it. It wasn't like Adam was wrong. "What else?" he prompted.

"Matt's a dumbass?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and whipped Adam again. "Addy, this is getting ridiculous. Do you like being whipped?"

"Maybe," Adam said with a grin.

Well since he put it that way, Jeff smacked him with the whip again a couple more times. His dick, which had been brought to life by Adam's mouth, was starting to get really, really hard. Adam's was too, and Jeff could feel his control slipping. _Must maintain, must maintain...oh fuck it, I need to taste him._ He got on top of Adam so they were in the sixty nine position and eagerly took Adam's dick into his mouth. He moaned happily as he felt Adam do the same thing to him. They both sucked each other eagerly, but Jeff did manage to get just a little bit of his control back before they both lost it completely.

"No," Adam complained as Jeff got back up. The Rated R Superstar pouted his lips. "Give it back. I want more."

Jeff laughed. "Don't worry, I'll give you something just as good." He positioned himself directly over Adam's hard dick and dropped down suddenly, filling himself completely with his husband's cock. "Oh fuck," he moaned loudly. "You're so fucking big Addy."

Adam gasped and thrusted his hips up. "Jeff, take the handcuffs off," he requested. "I want to touch you."

Jeff grabbed a hold of Adam's wrists, but he made no attempts to remove the handcuffs. Instead he kissed Adam roughly while moving his hips up and down at a slow pace just to drive Adam wild. "Who says you get to touch me slut?" he asked playfully. "Huh?" He yanked on Adam's hair just a little bit. "Who said you were worthy of touching me?"

Adam pouted. "Jeff come on. I'll make you feel so good if you let me touch you."

Jeff picked up the pace of him riding Adam while he thought about it. Adam did have magical hands. "Okay," he said. Still maintaining his pace, he grabbed the keys off the desk and undid Adam's hand.

Almost immediately, Adam tossed the handcuffs away and flipped them over so that he was on top. "No!" Jeff shouted. "Uprisings are not allowed! Release me you slut!"

"Yeah right," Adam said deviously. He pulled all the way out before shoving himself back into Jeff roughly. Jeff howled and clawed at Adam's back. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, digging the heels of his shoes into Adam's skin. He was getting sweaty and it was making the corset stick to him. "Oh fuck," Jeff panted. Wave after wave of pleasure was going through him and he couldn't stand it. "Right there...fuck that's it...harder...HARDER DAMN IT!"

Adam growled and pounded into Jeff even harder, causing the younger man to howl in pleasure. Adam reached down and stroked Jeff's dick roughly, causing Jeff to come so hard that he saw stars. In his haze of pleasure, he felt Adam release inside of him, but all he could do was just let his body go weak. He didn't even have enough strength to keep himself wrapped around Adam.

"Holy fuck head," Adam gasped as he rolled off Jeff. "That was...you need to wear that outfit more often."

Jeff grinned. "You know, instead of vowing to take care of you in sickness and in health, I should have just vowed to take care of you with whips and handcuffs and mind blowing sex. What do you think the preacher would have said to that?"

Adam thought about it for a second and began laughing hysterically. Jeff joined in and then snuggled up to his husband. This was something he _definitely _ was looking forward to doing for the rest of his life.


End file.
